Protectors of the Multiverse
by Lexvan
Summary: What if the Guardians weren't the only ones fighting the good fight?  What if they were people they knew?  And what if they had to fight them to save them?  Plenty of pairings in this one folks!  Also, the Oracle has sisters in this one!
1. The Oracle's Sisters And Their Troubles!

_**Protectors of the Multiverse**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _W.I.T.C.H._ or it's charaters. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I only own Angelo, Zala, Tala, Devos, and Mavos. By the way, this story is based from the show, but the Guardians have the new look they have in the comics.**

**Chapter 1:**

In the world of Kandrakar, in the Fortess of Infinity, stood Will Vandom, Irma, Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. They were also known as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Five people given the power over the elements. Right now they were in their Guardian forms, as they alway do when they come to Kandrakar. Along with them are Caleb the former rebel leader of Meridian and Cornelia's boyfriend, and Matt Olsen who is Will's boyfriend, and a Regent of Earth. They all stand before the Oracle and another woman around his age with long white hair and a little girl with long white hair. Both have blue eyes and are wearing white robes with white slippers and white heandbands with light blue trim.

"Welcome my friends.", the Oracle said. "I have summoned you here for your services are needed."

"So what's up?", Will asked.

"First, I'd like for you all to meet my sisters.", the Oracle said as he looked towards the two females next to him.

"Sisters?", the others questioned in surprise.

"Hi.", the older girl said with a smile. "I'm Zala. And this is our youngest sister, Tala."

"Hi!", Tala said with a bright smile while waving her hand.

"She's so cute!", Hay Lin said with her own bright smile.

"Sisters. This is Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. They are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions.", the Oracle introduced. "And this is Matthew one of Earth's Regents, and Caleb from Metamoor."

"Hi.", they all said.

"We didn't know you had sisters!", Irma said.

"You never asked.", the Oracle countered.

"Good point.", Irma said.

"So, old Himerish never told you all about us. Now that just hurts!", Zala said in a joking kind of way.

"I like her.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

Tala then floated in the air and flew up toward Matt, who was in his Regent form.

"Um... Hi.", Matt said to her as she stared at his gold mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?", Tala asked Matt.

"Well, it's a long story.", Matt said.

"I like stories.", Tala said with a smile. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Perhaps another time, little sister.", the Oracle said. "Right now we have other things that need taking care of."

"Aaaaw.", Tala said sadly getting small giggles out of the girls, as she slowly floated past Caleb.

As she past Caleb, she floated back in front of him and looked hin in his eyes. He then looked at Will and then back to Caleb.

"Big brother, he has powers like her.", Tala said as she pointed at Caleb and Will. "Only it's hidden really deep inside."

"I have what now?", Caleb asked.

"Our little sister has the ability to see ones hidden power or ability.", the Oracle explained.

"While I have to power to bring it out.", Zala said as she walked up to Caleb. "Where is it, sister?"

"Rrriiiiight here!", Tala said as she guided Zala's hand to the center of Caleb's chest. "His aura's strongest here!"

Zala then focused her energy on that spot. Suddenly, Caleb felt a rush of power flow through him.

"Whoa!", Caleb said as he shook his head a bit. "What a rush!"

"It seems that you share the same powers as you mother.", the Oracle said. "Which may come in handy for what lies ahead."

"You know, Himerish, you've gotten a bit to serious now a days.", Zala said as she looked at her brother in a bored kind of way. "You need to loosen up a bit."

"Oh yeah. They're family.", Cornelia said.

"But you are right,", Zala said as she formed a ball of light. "This is why my brother called you here."

Zala then let the ball of light go into the the viewing pool where an image of a white palace appeared.

"This is the world of Gardania.", Zala said. "And this is my Palace of Light. Like our brother, me and my sister have chosen warriors that fight the forces of evil and darkness. They are called the Protectors of the Mutliverse."

"Protectors of the Mutliverse?", Hay Lin questioned.

"They're kinda like you guys.", Tala said. "Only without the wings and outfits that you have."

"Ooookay.", Taraneee said a bit confused causing Zala to giggle a little.

"I think if you see them and what they can do, you'll understad more.", Zala said as she was about to tap the water in the viewing pool.

"Oh! Oh! Let me do it, big sister!", Tala said as she raised her hand.

"Go ahead.", Zala said. "Just be careful this time."

"Okay!", Tala said as she grabbed Hay Lin's hand and pulled her along. "Come on! You got to see this!"

"Okay!", Hay Lin said with a small laugh as the other followed behind.

Once at the pool, Tala pushed up the right sleeve of her robe while sticking her tounge out at the side and placed her right hand in the water. Once she did, the water began to glow. Then, seven images began to come into view. Once they became clear, the girls along with Matt and Caleb gasp at who they saw.

"These are the Protectors of the Multiverse.", Zala said.

"These guys?", Irma questioned in shock.

"Yes.", Zala said.

"I can't believe it!", Hay Lin said. "Of all the people in the Known Worlds."

"Was it something I said?", Zala asked.

"No.", Will said. "It's just that... we know these guys."

"Really?", Tala asked as she looked up at Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "They're either friends or boyfriends of ours."

For in the viewing pool were the an image of Hay Lin's boyfriend Eric, Taranee's boyfriend and one of Matt's friend Nigel, Irma's boyfriend and Matt's friend Joel, Irma's friend Martin, Cornelia's friend Alchemy, one of Matt's best friends Mandy, and one of Will's best friends Angelo.

"I see.", Zala said. "Well that makes telling you about them easier.

Zala then shot a beam of light into the pool to make the image change. It then showed Eric with his black hair and gray eyes on what looked like a metal surfboard. He was dressed in a pair of pair of jean shorts and white sneakers, with a white tank-top and a sleeve-less tan jacket and black finger-less gloves. Strapped to his back was a large five foot boomerrang. The image then change to show Eric riding on the board that was charged with lightning, making it fly, while holding the boomerrang. He then jumped up into the air and did a backflip, while throwing his boomerrang at a ice monster, cutting it in half. He then landed back on his board and caught his boomerrang.

"Eric has the power to use water and lightning.", Zala explained. "His weapon of choice is a large five foot boomerrang. That he uses well with his agility and balance."

"I'll say.", Hay Lin said smiling as she watched her boyfriend in action.

Zala then tapped the water again making the image change to that of Joel with his blond hair and gray eyes wearing a pair of brown jeans, with a pair of tan hiking boots, black T-shirt, with black fingerless gloves, and a brown vest with a brown headband. In his hand was a long sword that he was swinging at some giant Venuse Flytrap.

"Joel's weapon of choice is a long sword.", Zala said. "He uses lightning and energy that he has learned to channel through his sword."

"Never thought he had it in him.", Irma said as she watched Joel fight the creature and fire an energy blast at it.

Next an image of Nigel with his red hair and brown eyes dressed in a pair of black pants, with a black tank-top and brown boots and black finger-less gloves, and cloth shouder pads. In his hands was a war hammer tha the slammed ino the ground sending a powerful shockwave at a pair of stone monsters crumbling them into peices.

"Nigel has the powers of earth and wind.", Zala explained. "With his strenght, the war hammer is his weapon."

"Wow!", Taranee said softly as she touched the water where his face was.

The image change to that of Martin with his orange hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of blue jeans with tan hiking boots, a gray T-shirt, and blue trench coat and black fingre-less gloves. He was wearing a belt with strange looking grenades on it. And a backpack with who knows what in it. In his hands were a set of blasters, that he was firing at a large bird-like creature. Martin then pulled out a shotgun type of blaster and blasted the creature with it.

"Young Martin uses his blasters well along with the special granades he uses.", Zala explains. "He has the power to use ice and energy."

"Now he's the last guy you'd think to see doing this.", Cornelia said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Irma said. "Who of thought old wimpy Martin could do that kind of stuff."

"Don't talk about Martin like that!", Tala said as she hit Irma in her arm and kicked Cornelia in her leg.

"Ow!", they both said as they rubbed the spots they got hit getting small laugh out of their friends.

"Serves you two right.", Hay Lin grinned.

"Tala cares for the Protectors very much.", Zala said with a grin. "She sees them like family."

"So don't talk about them!", Tala said as she floated in front of Irma and Cornelia making them step back a bit. "GOT IT?"

"Got it.", Irma said with a nervous smile.

"Won't say a thing.", Cornelia said with a nervous smile as well.

As Tala floated away from Irma and Cornelia as they breathed a sigh of relief. Then Tala floated back to them quickly eyeing them both as they leaned back a little smiling at her nervously. Tala then floated away from them while giving them the "I' ll be watching you" sign.

"Did she just give us the "I' ll be watching you sign"?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Will said with a grin. "I'd stay on her good side if I were you two."

"May I continue?", Zala asked.

"Yes please.", Hay Lin said. "I got to see what Alchemy can do!"

Just then, the image in the pool changed to show Alchemy with her long orange hair and olive green eyes dressed a pink sleeve-less shirt that went a little past her waist, a pair of white spandex-like shorts that went down to the top of her knees, white short heeled boots, white gloves that went half-way up her forearm, a headband with a yellow gem in the middle, a white belt that hung off on one side, and a long white ribbon that started from her back and had both ends wrapped around both arms and flowed in the wind. In her hand was a long staff with a Y-Shaped tip, that holds a large diamond-shaped crystal. Strapped to her side was a white pouch.

"So what does she do with the staff?", Taranee questioned.

"Just watch.", Zala said.

They then looked at the image of Alchemy jump in the air and saying something. But seeing as there was no voice, they didn't know what it was. But they did see the crystal glow and lightning shoot out and spread across the area.

"Alchemy wields her staff well as she can fire different elemantal attacks from it.", Zala explained. "But her main elements are lightning and fire."

"Looks like you got some compitition, Will.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Oh ha, ha.", Will said while playfully rolling her eyes.

The image then changed to show Mandy with her long black hair and brown eyes dressed in an outfit like Tifa from FF VII Advent Children. Only instead of it being black, it was purple, except for the gloves. They were black and fingerless. In her hand was a bow. Only Mandy's bow had a small blade on the top half for close-range combat. Strapped to her back was a quiver for her bows and a bo staff. Mandy then shot an arrow from the bow. When she did that a powerul funnel of air followed behind it blowing a fire out.

"Mandy has the ability to use wind and water to her advantage.", Zala told them. "Her weapons of choice are the bow and arrow and a bo staff."

"This is just to wierd.", Matt said. "When did this all happen?"

"I will explain what I can.", Zala said as the image in the pool began to change. "But there is one more you must see. He is the granadson of a former Guardian and a former Protector."

Just then the image of Angelo appeared in the pool. He was an African-American with brown eyes, and his hair was in dreads that went down past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and brown hiking boots, with a white t-shirt, with a black tank-top over it, and a black trench coat with white fingerless gloves and a white belt. He had metal gauntlets, with metal knuckles on his hands and wrist, and metal greaves on his shins. Strapped to his back was a short-handle double-bladed battle axe. Angelo then punched the ground sending a powerful force of energy at a metal door, breaking it down.

"Angelo has the powers of earth and fire.", Zala explained. his weapons of choice are metal gauntlets, with metal knuckles, metal shin greaves, and a short-handle double-bladed battle axe. All seven of them fight well together or alone. They've done a lot of good with their abilities. But on there last mission, something hapened."

"And what was that?", Will asked.

"They were turned towards the darkness.", Zala said sadly.

**A/N: Well this is a surprise for our heroes! Turns out they not the only ones fighting the dark forces out there. And to make it even better, it's people they already know. But what happened to them that made them turn to the darkness? Can it be undone? Guess you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Also, I don't know if the Oracle has any brothers or sisters. I just made up Zala and Tala for fun. I made them a lot more fun than the Oracle cause let's face it, he is a bit stuffy sometimes. And I like how I had Tala stand up to Irma and Cornelia for Martin. It was funny and cute at the same time! Anyway, I hope they are to your liking.**

**Please review.**


	2. Mavos And Devos & The Dark Protectors

**A/N: Here are the Protectors of the Multiverse's bios**

_**Angelo Vanders**_

_**Elements:**_ _Earth/Fire_

**_Powers:_** _Telekinetic Powers, Enhanced Strenght_

**_Weapons:_** _Metal Gauntlets, with Metal Knuckles, Metal Shin Greaves, short-handle Double-Bladed Battle Axe, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks._

**_Mandy Anderson_**

**_Elements:_** _Wind/Water_

_**Powers:**_ _Can telepathicly talk to those close to her and link them together, can phase through solid objects._

**_Weapons:_** _Bow & Arrows, Bo Staff, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks. Bow has a blade on the top half for close-range combat._

**_Martin Tubbs_**

_**Elements:** Ice/Energy_

_**Powers:** Enhanced vision which makes him able to aim well and see in the dark better than most people._

_**Weapons:** Crystal Powered Blasters, Crystal Grenades, crystals to put in blaster to changed the elemental shots he fires._

**_Alchemy Ethel_**

_**Elements:** Lightning/Fire_

_**Powers:** Can telepaticlly speak to creatures_

_**Weapons:** A Staff with a Y-Shaped tip, that holds a large diamond-shaped crystal, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks._

**_Nigel Ashcroft_**

_**Elements:** Earth/Wind_

_**Powers:** Enhanced Strenght_

_**Weapons:** War Hammer, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks._

**_Eric Lyndon_**

_**Elements:** Water/Lightning_

_**Powers:** Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reaction Time_

_**Weapons:** Large 5 ft. Boomerrang, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks. Metal board shaped like a surfboard that Eric charges with lightning so he can fly ith it._

**_Joel Wright_**

_**Elements:** Lightning/Energy_

_**Powers:** Enhanced Reaction Time_

_**Weapons:** Long Sword, Small Shield, crystals to put in a slot on the staff to do powerful attacks._

**And now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2:**

The kids were surprised at what they were just told by the Oracle's sister, Zala. But they knew that they had to get some answers.

"What do you mean they've turned towards the darkness?", Will asked.

"It was bad.", Tala said sadly. "Very bad."

"What happened?", Irma asked.

"It's better that you see what happened.", Zala said as she tapped he water in the pool. "Then you'll understand what we mean."

Everyone looked into the viewing pool to see what happened to to their friends and boyfriends. Soon, the image of the Throne Room of the Palace of Light, where the Protectors of the Multiverse stood around Zala and Tala's viewing pool already dressed in the clothes they saw them in earlier.

"So, what's the threat of the day, Zala.", Nigel asked.

"It seems that the world of Farbros is in need of your services.", Zala said to them. "There is a warlord there causing all kinds of trouble."

"Farbros?", Martin questioned. "Isn't that the place where we faced that so called "wizard", Devos?"

"Yeah!", Alchemy said. "It turned out that he had powers like us."

"Well this time you face his brother, Mavos.", Zala told them. "And he's just as bad as his brother. So watch your selves and be careful."

"We're always careful, Zala.", Joel said. "When haven't we been?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?", Zala questioned with a playful smirk.

"No. Not really.", Joel replied with a grin getting a laugh out of the others.

"Okay guys.", Angelo said as the laughing died down. "We have a job to do."

"Then let's get going.", Eric said. "It's Summer after all. And I want to enjoy as much of it with Hay Lin as I can!"

"Same here with Taranee.", Nigel said. "Our friends back home may still think we're all on a camping trip but let's face it. They'll call us on our cell phones sooner or later."

"So when can we tell our friends and girlfriends about all this?", Joel asked. "It would make us having to leave to save the Multiverse a lot more easy."

"He has a point.", Nigel said.

"How about when we get back to Heatherfield?", Mandy suggested. "We can tell them about what we do. And if they don't believe us, we can bring them here."

"Can we do that Zala?", Martin asked. "You know, bring our friends here to the Palace of Light."

"Knock youselves out.", Zala said.

"So we go and stop this Mavos guy, and we then go back to Earth, get our friends together and tell about all of this.", Angelo said.

"Then let's go kick some butt!", Alchemy said as she used her staff to open a fold.

"Good luck guys.", Zala said. "And come back safe."

"We will.", Mandy said before jumping through the fold.

Once the other were through the fold, Tala tugged on Angelo's coat stopping him.

"What's up kid?", Angelo asked as he knelt down to her level.

"I forgot to tell you that I sensed a crystal shard on Farbros.", Tala said. "Sorry."

"It's cool, Tala.", Angelo said as he patted her head making her smile. "We'll take care of Mavos and get the shard. No worries"

"Okay.", Tala said with her bright smile.

"See ya, Tala.", Angelo said as he jumped through the fold.

"See ya!", Tala said as the fold closed.

"Now let's see what unfolds.", Zala said as she tapped the water in her viewing pool. "And let us hope they come back to use safely."

"Of course they will, sister!", Tala said with her bright and cheery smile. "They're the best!"

"I suppose you're right, Tala.", Zala said with a kind smile.

Zala and Tala then looked into their viewing pool as the image of the Protectors stood in the middle of a town as people with blue skin were running in one direction for their lives and screaming.

"I take it we're in the right place.", Joel said.

Mandy stopped a woman from running to ask her what they were running from.

"It's Warlord Mavos!", the woman cried. "He and his war beast are coming here to destroy our village!"

The woman then took off running again.

"War beast?", Eric questioned.

"I don't even want to know.", Nigel said.

"To bad, cause we're gonna find out.", Angelo said as he ran in the direction the people were running from. "Let's go!"

The others followed behind him as they made their way out of the town. Once out of town, they saw five huge beast walking towards the town. Each was at least twenty feet tall with black fur and red eyes. They walked on all fours and had sharp claws on each foot. Their fangs were just as sharp. And they let out a roar that peirced the skies. The Protectors looked to see a man riding on top of the beast in the middle. He had blue skin, with long red hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in a pair of pants, and boots, with a tunic, gloves, and a cloak. All were black. Strapped to his sides were two long swords. On his face was a smirk of victory as he rode on the war beast.

"I'm guessing that's Mavos.", Eric said.

"I think you're right.", Martin said. "And those war beast of his are huge!"

Just then Mavos pulled out a horn and blew it stopping the beast. Mavos then stood up an looked at the Warriors.

"So, you're the Protectors of the Multiverse!", Mavos said with a sneer. "I am Warlord Mavos! Brother of Devos! The man you helped imprison two years ago!"

"And you'll be joining him soon!", Mandy declaired.

"We shall see!", Mavos said before blowing his horn. "Charge, my war beast! Destroy them!"

"Split up and take them down as fast as you can!", Angelo said as the war beast began to charge at them.

The seven of them broke of into teams to take down the war beast as soon as possible!

"Sesmic Slam!", Nigel yelled as he slammed his war hammer to the ground, sending a powerful shockwave at one of the war beast.

Once it hit the war beast, it dropped to it's knees as it lost it's balance. Joel then ran towards the war beast with his sword charged with lightning.

"Lightning Wave!", he yelled as he released a powerful wave of lightning sending it towards the war beast.

Once it hit the war beast it let out a mighty roar before blacking out.

"That's one down.", Nigel said.

"Do we cook or what?", Joel questioned as they pounded fist.

Next was Martin who threw three grenades at a war beast. Once they hit the war beast, they exploded releasing a gas that knocked the war beast out.

"That's another one down!", he said as he ran to joined up with the others.

"Impressive.", Mavos said as he rubbed his chin. "They already took down two of my war beast with out breaking so much of a sweat."

Next was Eric who was riding his lightning charged board toward another war beast. He then pulled out his boomerrang and charged it with lightning. At the same time, Mandy pulled out an arrow that had a small round tip on it. The arrow then began to glow blue.

"Hydro Arrow!", Mandy shouted as she shot her arrow.

As the arrow flew towards the war beast, the arrow began to draw in large amounts of moisture that flew with the arrow. And once it hit the war beast, it became soaked from the water. Seeing this, Eric made his move.

"Lightning Boomerrang!", he yelled as he threw his lightning charged boomerrang at the soaked war beast.

Once it hit, the war beast was shock badly from being soaked as well and fell to it's side knocked out.

"And that makes three.", Mandy said as Eric landed next to her.

"Well that was fun.", Eric said. "This is to easy!"

"A bit to easy.", Mandy said as they went to meet up with the others.

Now it was Angelo's turn as Joel and Nigel walked up to them.

"What some help?", Nigel asked.

"Nah.", Angelo said. "I got this."

Angelo then took of running towards the fourth war beast.

"Let's see what you can do, human.", Mavos said as he watched what was about to unfold.

Once close enough to the war beast, Angelo jumped up at it. As he came down at the beast, he raised his fist and...

"Shockwave Fist!", Angelo yelled as he hit the war beast square in the head!

The war beast felt a powerful vibration go through it's body before blacking out and falling to it's side.

"And one more makes four.", Angelo said as he went to regroup with the others.

And finally there was Alchemy who floated in the air in front of the war beast Mavos rode on.

"And what will you do, little girl?", Mavos laughed. "Pet my beast to death?"

"Something like that.", Alchemy said as she flew towards the war beast.

Just as she was right at the war beast, she placed her hand on the war beast's head. Suddenly, to the surprise of Mavos, the war beast stopped in it's tracks. Mavos looked down to see Alchamy's eyes glowing.

"What are you doing, girl?", Mavos growled as he glared at Alchemy.

He was about to attack her when he was hit by an energy blast from Martin's blaster, which sent him falling off the war beast.

"Not today, pal!", Martin said as he put his blaster away.

'You don't have to obey him.', Alchemy said to the beast telepathiclly. 'You and your friends can go home now.'

Hearing what Alchemy said, the war beast purred softly as the other four war beast woke up. The lead war beast let out a roar to the other four as they got to their feet. The five war beast then turned and walked away, heading for their home. Alchemy them landed on the grond with the others as they surrounded Mavos.

"It's over Mavos.", Angelo said as he grabbed him by his collar. "You're going away for a long time."

"You might end up next to your brother.", Eric joked.

"Aw, you all remember me.", came a familiar voice. "I'm touched."

The Protectors turned to see a man with blue skin and red hair and gray eyes like Mavos. He was even dressed like Mavos only his clothes were gray. The Protectors knew him well.

"Devos?", the seven of them questioned in shock!

"That's right, kiddies!", Devos said with a smirk. "I'm back and ready for some payback! Now release my brother, or this brat gets it!"

They then saw that he had a little blond hair, blue skin boy with brown eyes. The little boy had a look of fear on his face.

"Why you dirty, little...", Nigel began to say.

"I said release my brother and surrender!", Devos demanded as he held a fireball close to the boy. "Or I'll destroy this boy and his town!"

"Alright!", Angelo said as he let Mavos go.

Mavos then walked towards his brother. Once he was next to him, Devos handed the boy to him. Mavos then pulled out a knife and held it at the boy's neck as Devos walked up towards the Protectors who knew they couldn't do anything yet.

"And now to begin our plans to rule the multiverse.", Devos said as he pulled out a red crystal shard and pointed it at the Protectors.

"A shard!", Angelo said.

"That's right!", Devous said. "I found it when my dear brother broke me out a week ago. And this shard has given me enough power to do this!"

Devous then shot a beam of energy at the Protectors! They then dropped to their knees. Once he was done, Devos put the shard away.

"Now rise my Dark Protectors!", Devos said.

"Yes master.", the seven of them said as they rose to their feet.

Devos smiled as he saw the new red eyes the Protectors had as they stood at attention, waiting for his next order.

"Excellent.", Devos said.

"Good job, brother.", Mavos said. "Our plan to use those war beast to lure these fools here so you could use the crystal shard to turn them into our mindless slaves worked!"

"And now we shall go to their universe and take the strongest of Hearts to rule the Multiverse!", Devos laughed as he looked up at the sky. "Do you hear me Zala? Your Protectors of the Multiverse are ours now! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Devos then opened a fold.

"Let us leave this place my Dark Protectors of the Multiverse.", Devos ordered.

"Yes, master.", they said as they headed through the fold.

Mavos then threw the boy to the ground.

"Spread the word boy!", Mavos said. "The Protectors of the Multiverse are under our control!"

Then Mavos and Devos went through the fold before it closed. Zala and Tala, who were watching the whole thing unfold, knew what was to be done before it was to late.

"We must go, Tala!", Zala said as she opened a fold.

"Where are we going?", Tala asked.

"We're going to Himerish to see if he can help us!", Zala said. "Now let's go!"

The both of them left through the fold just as another one opened. Out of it came the Protectors, Davos, and Mavos. The brothers looked to see Zala's fold close.

"Looks like we just missed her, brother.", Mavos said as their fold closed.

"No matter.", Devos said. "Now that we are in their universe, we can start going after the Hearts on the worlds here. Or shall I say our Dark Protectors will be going after the Hearts here."

The two of them burst out with their evil laughter, letting it echo through out the halls of the palace.

"And that is what happened.", Zala said as the images in the Oracle's viewing pool faded away. "Devos and Mavos have the Protectors under their control and are ready to go after the Hearts in this universe."

"This is bad.", Will said. "Bad enough we have a new enemy. But to make it worse, they're people we know and care about!"

"And I don't think beating them is going to be easy.", Taranee said trying to put on a brave face. "Besides, I don't think I can fight Nigel."

"Same for me, when it comes to Joel.", Irma said.

"Or Eric.", Hay Lin said as a lone tear ran down her face.

"It'll be okay guys.", Cornelia said. "If we take down those brothers, Devoa and Mavos, we might be able to reverse what they did."

"It's not that easy.", Zala said. "Devos has a crystal shard. That makes things very hard for you."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"And what is a crystal shard?", Caleb asked.

"The crystal shards are powerful crystals that contain a great amount of energy.", Zala explained.

"They're about thiiiiis big!", Tala said as she extended her hand to show how big the shards were, which is twelve inches.

"Whoever gets hold of a shard, can use it to increase their powers to higher levels.", Zala continued to explain. "It also gives them the power to open folds to different universes. Like Alchemy can do."

"Well, I can open folds too.", Will said.

"But not to different universes.", the Oracle said. "The Heart of Kandrakar can open folds to different worlds. your friend, Alchemy, has the ability to open folds to different universes as well as other worlds. A rare ability indeed."

"Which is one of the reasons she was chosen to be one of the Protectors.", Zala replied. "The other reason was because of her strong will and kindness. Not to mention the spunk she has."

"The good news is, Devos and Mavos are in our universe.", the Oracle said.

"Which means that if they send the guys to attack any of the Known Worlds, we'll be able to go there and try and free them from the hold Devos has on them.", Will said.

"But until them, we'll have to be ready to go as soon as possible.", Matt said.

"And Caleb must learn how to use his new powers.", the Oracle replied. "Which is why he will be staying here, where Tibor shall help him control his powers."

"And what about us?", Irma questioned. "It's not like we can tell our families that we have to go fight our brain whammied friends on another world."

"And it's to risky to leave Astral Drops with them.", Cornelia replied.

"Well, we could say that we'd like to go to Summer Camp.", Taranee suggested.

"Yeah.", Irma said with a grin. "Camp Kandrakar. Where you'll get one heck of a Summer!"

"Actually, that could work.", Hay Lin said. "We can send letters to post office through a fold once a week at night and the letters will get sent to our families!"

"And we can be in Meridian the whole time!", Taranee said. "This could work!"

"But instead of Camp Kandrakar, we call it Camp Meridian. Where you'll get the medieval experiance.", Will said. "We can take picture of the Meridian Kingdom and make a small magazine to show our parents and hope they buy it and say yes."

"Then let's hurry and do this!", Cornelia said. "The sooner we get this plan to work, the sooner we can go looking for our friends!"

Will then opened a fold for Earth and change herself and the others back to normal, while Matt changed back to his normal self.

"I'll be back in a few days to see you.", Cornelia said to Caleb before giving him a kiss.

"Just be careful.", Caleb said before Cornelia ran through the fold with the others.

As he watched the fold closed, Caleb turned to face the Oracle.

"Well, when do I get started with my training?"

"Followed me.", the Oracle said as he began to leave the room with Zala and Tala behind him.

"This won't be a pretty fight for them, Himerish.", Zala said as they walked down the hall."

"Perhap, Zala.", the Oracle said. "But, they shall pull through. And it will be with help from the last person they thought would help break Devos's hold on one of them."

"I hope you are right, brother.", Zala said. "I hope you are right."

"Of course his right.", Tala said. "Big brother can see the future sometimes. Remember?"

"Of course I do, Tala.", Zalla said. "I just worry about what Devos and Mavos will have the Protectors do."

"As am I, sister.", the Oracle said.

"Don't worry.", Caleb said. "The others will be able to free them from Devos's hold. I just know it."

As they were heading down the halls, Devos and Mavos were in Zala and Tala's Palace of Light, looking at different worlds through the Viewing pool.

"There are a lot of worlds in this universe, brother!", Devos said as the images of different worlds began to show in the viewing pool. "There are so many Hearts to choose from!"

"Indeed, dear brother.", Mavos said. "But let's start with this one."

Mavos and Devos then looked apon the world they choose. It was a world of trees with purple leaves. And most of the trees could move and talk on their own.

They have chosen Zembala!

**A/N: Wow! A new enemy, mind controlled friends, and the whole multiverse at stake! Looks like the Guardians, and their allies, have their work cut out for them. Let's hope that they can save their friends and stop Devos and Mavos from completing their plans to take the Multiverse over!**

**Please review.**


	3. Battle On Zambala & Two Protectors Freed

**Chapter 3:**

Well, the girls and Matt's plan worked! The parents allowed them to go to "Camp Meridian" for the Summer. They packed some clothes and were ready to go. And with some help from Alfor, who got a bus for them to ride, they were out of town. Once out of town, they left the bus in a safe spot and went through a fold to Metamoor, while Alfor went through a fold back to Kandrakar. Once on Metamoor, they headed to Elyon's palace where she was happy to have them staying there. Elyon showed them all to their rooms and then they all got together and had lunch in the Dining Hall.

"I still can't believe that Alchemy is one of these Protectors of the Multiverse.", Elyon said as they were eating their food. "And then there's Martin!"

"Makes you think, don't it?", Irma questioned.

"Can you think of all the different universes they saw.", Taranee said. "They could of went to different verions of Earth where there are different versions of themselves. And of us!"

"There could be an Earth where we're not Guardians.", Cornelia said.

"Or Regents.", Matt added.

"There could be an Earth where we're evil.", Irma said. "Now that would be something."

"How about a universe where evil is no where to be seen.", Hay Lin suggeted.

"The possibilities are endless.", Elyon said. "So, how are you guys going to break the hold this Devos guy has on our friends?"

"I've been thinking about that.", Taranee said. "Maybe me and Irma can do it."

"Say what now?", Irma questioned.

"Well, with my telepathic powers and your mind control abilities, we may be able to break the hold Devos has on them one at a time.", Taranee explained.

"It could work.", Will said. "But to do this, we'll have to keep the others busy."

"Plus we have to decide who to go after first.", Matt added.

"Mandy.", Taranee said. "Remember what Zala told us about her."

"That she has the same telepathic powers as you!", Hay Lin recalled.

"Bingo!", Taranee said. "If we can get her free of Devos's hold, she can help me make contact with the minds of the others, giving Irma the chance she needs to break the others free one at a time."

"This could work.", Will said. "But getting hold of her will be the problem."

"Leave that to me.", Cornelia said. "I'll just trap her in some vines and then you and Irma can do your thing, Taranee."

"Okay! So we have a plan.", Will said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Let's hope we don't have to wait long.", Hay Lin said. "To think that Eric and the others are being made to do something evil isn't something I want to think about."

The other agreed with Hay Lin on that matter. For they knew that their friends were in greater danger the more they were under the control of Devos and Mavos.

_One week later..._

"You know what?", Irma asked getting everyones attention as they all were siting in Elyon's Royal Garden. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"We all are, Irma.", Taranee said. "But we don't know where they are."

"Well, at least Caleb is back from Kandrakar.", Hay Lin said.

"That was some fast training by the way.", Matt said.

"I'm a fast learner.", Caleb said as he sat with Cornelia. "That and Tibor can be a strict teacher."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here.", Cornelia said as she scooted closer to Caleb.

Just then Will felt the Heart of Kandrakar began to vibrate.

"This might be it, guys!", Will said as she looked into the Heart.

Once she did, she saw the world of Zambala being attacked by their friends!

"Their in Zambala!", Will said.

"Then let's go!", Hay Lin said as they all stood up.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will said as she held up the Heart.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt then changed into his Regent form, while Caleb who was dressed in his brown pants, boots, thrench coat and fingerless gloves and white T-shirt, grabbed his sword that he had at the ready.

"Remember, guys.", Will said as he opened a fold for Zembala. "They may be our friends and boyfriends, but we have to fight them."

"They know that, Will.", Matt said. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know.", Will said as she thought about having to fight Angelo.

"Don't worry, Will.", Taranee said. "We'll do what must be done to save them."

"So let's move it!", Irma said as she ran through the fold.

Everyone else followed behind knowing what they had to do. Once on Zambala, they saw the beings trying their best to fight off the Protectors and their assult on them. Cornelia was the first to spot Ironwood fending off Martin and Alchemy. Cornelia then made some vines grow and wrap around Alchemy and Martin. She then flew up to Ironwood, who spotted her quickly.

"Earth Guardian!", Ironwood said as she faced her. "Do not harm these people! I can sense that their minds are being controled by some strange force!"

"We know, Ironwood.", Cornelia said. "They're friends of ours. We have a plan to break the hold a guy named Devos has on them. We could use some help."

"What do you need?", Ironwood asked.

"We need to capture the one with the bow and arrows.", Cornelia said. "Once Taranee and Irma break Devos's hold on her, she can help us break the hold on the others one at a time."

"Then let us get started!", Ironwood said as she walked towards Mandy, who was shooting her arrows at a Zambalan.

Once Ironwood was close enough, she reached down to grab her. But Mandy was to fast for her as she jumped out of the way of Ironwood's grasp. Ironwood tried to grab Mandy again. And again Mandy jumped out of the way.

"Let's try another way.", Ironwood said as she shot a beam of energy at Mandy trapping her in a energy bubble. "That's better."

"How did you do that?", Cornelia asked. "You don't have the Heart of Zambala with you!"

"The Heart of my world is in me.", Ironwood said as she pointed at her chest. "It makes it easier to handle."

"Smart.", Cornelai said. "I'll call Taranee and Irma and tell them to hurry and get here!"

'Taranee!', Cornelia call out to her friend telepathiclly. 'We have Mandy! Hurry and get here!'

'We're on our way!', Taranee told her.

Just then, Taranee and Irma teletrasported in front of Cornelia and Ironwood. They then saw Mandy being held by Ironwood in a energy bubble.

"I'm going to help the others!", Cornelia said as she flew off.

"Okay, Ironwood, hold her steady.", Taranee said. "This may take a while."

Taranee then began to focus her telepathic powers to try and get into Mandy's mind. Meanwhile, the others were doing their best to stop the others.

"Sorry to do this, Nigel!", Matt said as he fired his eye beams at his best friend.

But Nigel just swatted his attack with his war hammer. Nigel then raised his war hammer and slammed it towards the ground sending a powerful shockwave at Matt. Matt then took to the skies only to be hit by Eric from behind!

"Argh!", Matt yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Matt!", Will cried as she flew towards him.

But when she was almost close to him, a ring of fire surrounded Matt as he laid on the ground. Will looked around to see Alchemy shooting a flame from her staff.

"A little help here, guys!", Will called out.

"On it!", Cornelia said as she made some vines grow to wrap around Alchemy again.

Only this time, she was ready as she jumped out of the way and shot a flame at the vines burning them. Cornelia tried to put out the ring of fire that was around Matt, by burying it, but got blasted by Martin with his blaster. Luckily it was on stun. Just then Matt flew out of the ring of fire and landed next to Will trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?", Will asked with worry.

"Yeah!", Matt said. "Just need to catch my breath!"

"Better hurry!", Will said. "Cause we've got company!"

Matt looked up to see Nigel and Angelo running at them. They both took to the sky, hoping to get the advantage, but Angelo and Nigel jumped up at them! They both moved out of their way as they fell past them. But then Nigel grabbed Matt by the back of his jacket, while Angelo grabbed Will by the back of her top and brought them down with them!

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she was being brought down.

Once they landed, Angelo threw Will to the ground, while Nigel did the same with Matt. They hit the ground hard. Will and Matt both looked up to see Angelo and Nigel looking down at them ready to finish them off. But them a powerful gust of wind blew them both away from them. Just then Hay Lin landed in front of them.

"You two okay?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah!", Will said as she and Matt got to their feet. "Thanks, Hav Lin."

"Thank me by taking care of Eric for me!", Hay Lin said as she dodged a blast of water that Eric fired at her.

"On it!", Matt said as he flew at Eric.

Eric, who was flying on his metal surfboard then fired a thing of lightning at Matt, only to have Will fly in the way and shoot her own thing of lightning at Eric's attack, canceling it out. Matt then flew under Eric and grabbed his board from under him, causing Eric to fall to the ground. Will, Matt, and Hay Lin quickly surrounded Eric. Suddenly, Angelo, Nigel, and Martin jumped over them and surrounded Eric protectivly.

"This is going to be a long fight.", Will said as she stared one of her best friends in the eye.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was dodging fireball attacks that Alchemy was shooting at her. Taking a chance, Cornelia dove down at her hoping to tackle her to the ground.

"Sorry about this, Alchemy!", Cornelia said as she was close to her.

But Alchemy dropped to the ground and kicked Cornelia further off, making her fly past her and into some bushes.

"Man! Alchemy's one tough fighter!", Cornelia said as she got out of the bushes.

She looked up to see Alchemy floating in the air with her staff pointed at her. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning fired from Alchemy's staff. Cornelia quickly flew in the air and fired a telekinetic burst at Alchemy knocking her back a little.

"I hope Taranee and Irma are having better luck with Mandy.", Cornelia said as she dodged another of Alchemy's lightning bolts.

Elsewhere, Caleb and Joel were going at it with their swords.

"I didn't think you were that good!", Caleb said as they clashed blades.

Caleb then jumped back and fired a bolt of lightning at Joel, while Joel did the same. Both attacks hit each other making a flash of light that burned the ground below it.

"He's not weak with his powers.", Caleb said as he charged at Joel with his sword.

At the same time, Joel charged at Caleb with his sword ready to fight! As they continued to fight, Taranee and Irma were doing their best to free Mandy of the hold Devos had on her.

"I'm almost there!", Taranee said as she felt herself break through to Mandy. "There! I'm in! Go for it Irma!"

"Here goes!", Irma said as she looked Mandy in the eyes.

'Hey, Mandy!', Irma mentally shouted at her. 'WAKE UP!'

But the hold Devos had was strong as Mandy shook off Irma's powers. Irma felt her powers bounce back at her as she staggered back a little.

"You okay?", Taranee asked as she flew next to her.

"Yeah.", Irma said as she shook her head a little. "That Devos guy has a powerful hold in her.

Irma then looked to see Mandy a little wobbly.

"I'm going to try again!", Irma said as she flew up to Mandy.

'Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!', Irma shouted mentally at Mandy, hoping she would break free of Devos's hold.

Mandy let out a scream as her head dropped. Ironwood dropped the energy bubble as Taranee and Irma flew towards Mandy as she laid in Ironwoods hand.

"Mandy? Mandy wake up!", Taranee said as Irma splashed a little water in Mandy's face.

"Wha... What happened?", Mandy questioned as she came to with her normal brown eyes. "Where am I? What's going on? Is that a living tree?"

"We'll explain later!", Taranee said. "But right now, the others need your help!"

"Aren't you two, friends of Will's?", Mandy questioned as Ironwood set her down on the ground.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "And right now, your friends are under that Devos guy's control!"

"Devos?", Mandy questioned. "Now I remember! He hit us with a blast from the shard!"

"And you and the other Protectors were put under his control!", Taranee explained. "Me and Irma were able to free you of his hold."

"And that wasn't easy.", Irma said.

"Where are the others?", Mandy asked.

"They're around here somewhere.", Taranee said. "We just have to find them."

Just then, a energy blast flew past them! They looked up to see Martin with is blasters pointed at them ready to fire at them again.

"Oh, he did not just shoot at me!", Irma snapped as she was about to hit Martin with a thing of water.

"Wait!", Mandy said as she stood up. "Let me try and reach him!"

Mandy then closed her eyes and focused her mind.

'Martin!', Mandy called out to her teammate. 'Martin can you hear me! It's Mandy!'

'M-Mandy?', Martin questioned back. 'What's going on? I can see what's going on, but I can't stop myself!'

'You have to fight Devos's hold on you!', Mandy said.

'Devos?', Martin questioned. 'Now I remember! We were on Farbros taking on the war beast! After that...'

'Devos got us!', Mandy finished. 'I need you to help me break the hold he has on you!'

'Gotcha!', Martin said. 'Let's do it!'

A few seconds later, Martin let out a yell before falling out. Mandy then walked up to Martin as he came to rubbing the back of his head.

"You okay?", Mandy said as Martin stood up.

"Yeah.", Martin said. "My head hurts but I'll be okay."

Martin then looked at who stood behind Mandy.

"Taranee? Irma?", Martin questioned in shock. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Tell you later.", Mandy said. "Right now we have to get the others free of Devos's hold!"

But before they could even act, Devos himself appeared from out of nowhere!

"Well, it seems that the mighty Guardians have freed two of the Protectors of my hold!, Devos said. "Come to me my remaining Dark Protectors!"

Like there was nothing to it, Angelo, Nigel, Eric, Joel, and Alchemy jumped to Devos's side. Devos then opened a fold back to Gardania.

"It seems that the Keeper of Zambala's Heart is a powerful foe!", Devos said. "Perhaps the world of Metamoor will be a easier target."

"Elyon!", Cornelia cried, fearing for her friend. "NO!"

"Yes!", Devos said as the five Protectors went through the fold. "Try and stop us if you dare! You were lucky to free two of the Warriors! But the other five won't be so easy!"

"Devos!", Mandy yelled as she and Martin ran towards him with their weapons at the ready.

"Fools!", Devos snapped as he shot an energy blast at them.

Mandy and Martin jumped in the air, dodging the attack. Mandy then shot an arrow at Devos while Martin fired his blaster at him. Devos just smirked as he put up a forcefield that blocked their attacks. Devos then hit them with a wave of energy sending them to the ground, knocking them out! Devos then went through the fold before it closed.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried before dropping to her knees crying.

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she helped her friend to her feet. "We'll get them back. And when we do, you and Eric can go do whatever it is you two do."

"But first, we have to get these two back to Kandrakar.", Will said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar.

"Thanks for the help, Ironwood.", Taranee said as she flew up to the ruler of Zembala.

"Think nothing of it, Guardian.", Ironwood said. "When I saw that those warriors were under some kind of mind control, I knew that they were the main victims in all of this. I wish you all the luck in helping them."

"Thanks.", Taranee said. "I think we're going to need it."

Down on the ground, Matt scooped up Mandy in his arms, while Cornelia used her telekinesis to lift Martin up and move him through the fold.

"Well, at least we have two of them free of Devos's mind control.", Caleb said.

"Well, once we got Mandy free, she was able to help Martin break free all by herself.", Irma said.

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she landed next to Will. "The way I see it, while me and Irma are working on one of them, Mandy can go after another one."

"Sounds like a plan.", Will said.

"Our only problem is, when are they going to attack Metamoor?", Irma questioned.

"Don't know, but I think Caleb and Cornelia should go and warn Elyon.", Will said as she and the others went through the fold.

"Good luck to you, my friends.", Ironwood said as she began healing her world. "Good luck to you all."

**A/N: Well, Mandy and Martin are free of Devos's mind control. But the others are still under his control, and are soon going to attack Metamoor! Can they be freed before they actually get a Heart?**

**Please review.**


	4. Planning For Battle

**Chapter 4:**

On Gardania, in the Palace of Light, Mavos watches as only five of the Protectors of the Multiverse come through the fold with his brother, instead of seven.

"I take it something happened.", Mavos said.

"It turns out that those Guardians, that we've heard so much about, know about us!", Devos said. "Zala must of went to them for help!"

"So, they were able to free two of the Protectors, I see.", Mavos said.

"Unfortunatly, yes.", Devos said. "Good thing I was there to get these five out before the archer could free anymore of her friends."

"We must hurry with our plans and go after a world where the Keeper of it's Heart isn't so large!", Mavos said.

"And I have just the world we can go to.", Devos said with a smirk.

"And this time, I shall be the one to take the remaining Protectors there.", Mavos said with a smirk. "They won't know what hit them!".

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma, Zala, and Tala were sitting in a room where Mandy and Martin were laying on seperate beds, still knocked out from the blast Devos hit them with. Will, Matt, Cornelia, and Caleb went to Metamoor to warn Elyon about what was going on. Zala watches as Mandy and Martin are doing a little tossing and turning.

"Are they okay, sister?", Tala asked as she tugged on Zala's robe.

"Of course they are, Tala.", Zala said as she smiled down at her sister. "They're just dreaming right now."

"Oh.", Tala said. "So, they'll be waking up soon?"

"Only time will tell.", Zala said as she watched Mandy and Martin sleep.

Suddenly, Martin sits up as sweat runs from his forehead. He looks around the room to see Mandy laying on a bed.

"What the heck happened?", Martin qustioned as he looked down at his hands.

"Martin!", Tala shouted happily as she jumped at him giving him a hug.

"Tala?", Martin quetioned as Tala sat in his lap.

"Welcome back.", Zala said as she sat on the bed Martin was on.

"Where were we?", Martin questioned rubbing his forehead. "Wait! I remember! Sort of."

"What do you mean?", Zala asked.

"I do remember Devos hitting us with a beam of energy from a crystal shard.", Martin said. "The rest is bit fuzzy, but I remember fighting giant trees and then some big guy with wings and a gold mask, another guy with a sword, and this may sound wierd, even in our line of work. Five life-size fairies."

"Why is it every person that sees us for the first time thinks we're fairies?", Irma questioned.

"Well, we do have the wings.", Taranee replied.

"And then there's our outfits.", Hay Lin added.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?", Martin asked.

"We'll be asking the questions here, Mr. Tubbs!", Irma said in a professinal way as she walked up towards Martin. "Do you care to explain all of this?"

"Do you care to explain the wings, Ms. Lair?", Martin countered with a small smrik.

Irma was about to say something but stopped seeing as Martin had a point. Taranee and Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle at it all.

"Oh, my head.", Mandy said as she sat up looking around. "Where am I?"

Tala then jumped over to Mandy hugging her.

"Hey, squirt!", Mandy said as she hugged Tala. "How's it going?"

"Not good.", Zala said getting Mandy's attention. "What do you remember?"

"After, Devos hit us with that beam from the shard, everything gets fuzzy for a while.", Mandy said. "Then I blackout. I then wake up to see two of Will's friends looking down at me. Then, after they tell me what's going on, I help Martin break free of the mind control Devos had on him. Then me and Martin try to stop Devos, but got blasted by him."

"And now you're here.", Zala said.

"We have to go get the others!", Mandy said as she sat Tala on the bed and stood up. "Let's go, Martin."

"Gotcha!", Martin said as he stood up out of the bed.

They both grabbed their weapons and were heading out the door of the room with the others right behind them.

"Hold it!", Taranee said as she jumped in front of them. "You don't even know where they are!"

"They're back at the Palace of Light.", Martin said. "It's the only place Devos knows of in this universe."

"Which is why we're not going there.", Mandy said. "We'll head to the world they plan on going to next."

"And do you even know which world that is?", Irma questioned.

"If I'm right, Devos said it was Metamoor.", Martin said.

"We've been there once, to get a crystal shard.", Mandy replied. "So, using our Fold Crystals to go there should be easy."

"Once there, we wait for the others to show up.", Martin said. "They shouldn't be to hard to sense."

"Once they do, I'll try to free them, one at a time, while Martin holds off the others.", Mandy said.

"That does sound like a good plan.", Hay Lin said. "Can we help?"

"Sure.", Mandy said. "The more the merrier."

Just then, a fold opened in which Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Matt in his Shagon form.

"Did we miss something?", Will asked.

"Will and Cornelia, too?", Martin questioned. "Is there anybocy else involved in this, that I know?"

"Now that you mention it.", Matt said as he changed back to normal.

"Matt?", Martin and Mandy questioned in shock.

"Hey guys.", Matt said.

"I am glad to see that two of the Protectors of the Multiverse are free of Devos's mind control.", the Oracle said as walked into the room.

"And you are...?", Mandy questioned.

"Mandy, Martin. This is me and Tala's big brother, Himerish.", Zala introduced.

"You told us about him.", Martin said. "He's a bit taller than you said he was."

"So what is your plan to save the others?", the Oracle asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could...", Will began to say.

"Actually, young Guardian, I was asking young Mandy.", the Oracle said.

"What?", Will questioned. "Last time I checked, this was our mission."

"It is.", the Oracle said. "But right now, we need someone who knows who we're fighting against."

"Plus, Mandy is third in command if something happens to Angelo and Joel.", Martin added.

"Plus she already has a plan to free the others.", Hay Lin said. "I say we give it a shot."

"Way to stick with the team, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said.

"I'm still loyal to the team!", Hay Lin said. "But it's like the Oracle said. We need someone who knows who we're fighting against."

"And we know how to fight them.", Martin added.

"No offence, Tubbs.", Cornelia said. "But, all I saw you do was shoot your guns at us. That bearly counts as fighting."

"Believe me when I say I can hold my own, Hale", Martin said as he looked at Cornelia.

"Well, I've seen you how you are on Earth.", Caleb said as he walked up to Martin. "And there, you're not the toughest looking guy there."

"Your point?", Martin questioned as he looked Caleb square in his eyes.

"My point is, what makes you think we can trust you in the next battle when we don't know if you can fight or not?", Caleb said as he poked Martin in his chest with his right index finger.

"That wasn't smart.", Tala said in a sing-song voice as she stood next to Hay Lin.

Martin then grabbed Caleb's right wrist and began to squeeze it, causing him to drop to one knee, surprising not only Caleb but the girls and Matt.

"Let me clue you in on something, Caleb.", Martin said as he bent down towards Caleb. "Right now that nut case, Devos and his brother, have Alchemy and the others under their control! And I'm not going to let anybody or anything stop me and Mandy from freeing them! Got it?"

Martin then released Caleb and walked off towards Mandy, Tala, and Zala. Caleb got up to his feet as Cornelia walked up to him, still surprised at what just happened.

"Guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.", Taranee said.

"Cause Caleb learned that the hard way.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out of her.

"You know that was uncalled for.", Mandy said to Martin.

"Well, he shouldn't of questioned my abilities.", Martin replied.

"He has a point.", Taranee said. "How would you feel if someone questioned your abilites, Caleb?"

"Not to happy.", Caleb said as he rubbed his wrist.

"So?", Taranee questioned.

"Okay. I get it.", Caleb said looking at Martin. "I'm sorry about judging your strenght and abiltites."

"Sure.", Martin said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"May I suggest we head to Metamoor and head off the others before they start attacking.", Mandy said.

"Good luck to you all.", the Oralce said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "This will take you straight to Queen Elyon's palace. Make haste! For we do not know when the attack will happen."

Not waisting anytime, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Mandy and Martin ran through the fold.

"I hope they will be okay.", Zala said as the fold closed.

"As long as they work together, they shall be fine.", the Oracle said.

Zala then looked around to see that Tala wasn't there.

"Where's Tala?", Zala questioned. "She was here a minute ago!"

"I saw her standing by one of the Guardians before they left through the fold.", the Oracle said.

"You don't think she...?", Zala said with worry.

"I'm afraid so, sister.", the Oracle said. "But I believe that her going with them is meant to be."

"What are you talking about?", Zala said.

"You shall see, Zala.", the Oracle said.

_On Meteamoor..._

"So, this is the Meridian palace.", Mandy said as she and Martin looked up at the palace.

"Big palace.", Martin said.

"Really big!"

Everyone turned to see Tala looking up at the palace.

"And what are you doing here?", Mandy asked with a grin as she looked down at Tala with her hands on her hips.

"I want to help!", Tala said as she looked up at Mandy smiling. "I can trap the others in bubbles, while you free their minds."

"That's cute, but we may need more than some bubble to hold the others.", Cornelia said as she knelt down to Tala and patted her head.

"Oh yeah?", Tala said with a smirk as she trapped Cornelia in a energy bubble.

"Hey!", Cornelia yelled as she began beating against the bubble. "Let me out!"

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she knocked on the bubble. "That's a strong bubble."

"Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I'm weak.", Tala said with a smile as she released Cornelia from the energy bubble causing her to fall on her butt. "I am the Oracle's sister after all."

"And what have we learned?", Irma asked Cornelia as she bent down towards her with a teasing smile.

"Oh, shut up!", Cornelia said as she got to her feet.

"Hey guys!", Elyon said as she came walking up to them. "You're back earlier than I exspected."

"Well, they wanted to get here to get the jump on the others before it was to late.", Will said pointing towards Mandy and Martin.

"Elyon?", Martin questioned in surprise.

"Martin? Wow!", Elyon said as she saw Martin standing there. "I guess you guys weren't kidding when you said Martin was one of those Protectors of the Multiverse."

"Weird, huh?", Irma questioned.

"A little.", Elyon said. "So, what's the plan, Will?"

"Well, it seems that the Oracle wants Mandy in charge on this.", Will said. "Seeing as she and Martin know who we're going against."

"Really?", Elyon questioned as she walked up to Mandy. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, Mandy, but I don't know you that much to trust your plan. But I've known Will long enough to trust any plan she came up with."

"But,...", Mandy began to say.

"And seeing as this is my kingdom, I say we go with whatever she has planned.", Elyon said.

"But Elyon...", Martin begn to say.

"I've made my decidsion!", Elyon said in a stern voice as she turned to go back into her palace. "Now, let's head inside so we can hear Will's plan."

"Sorry, Mandy.", Hay Lin said as she went to catch up with the others leaving Mandy, Martin, and Tala walking behind them.

"This won't end well.", Martin said as they went into the palace behind the others.

"Well, the queen wants to go with Will's plan.", Mandy said. "It can't be helped. We'll just have to pray and hope her plan works."

"And if it doesn't, we're toast!", Martin said as they walked down the halls of the palace.

Meanwhile, Matt who was walking next to Will, saw the proud, yet cocky look in her face.

"You don't have to look so cocky you know.", Matt whispered.

"Hey! Elyon made the call.", Will whispered back. "Who am I to go against it?"

"Well, you can at least hear what Mandy had planned.", Matt said.

"Don't worry.", Will said. "I can think of anything better than what Mandy had planned."

"You do reliese that is one of my best friends that your talking about.", Matt said.

"And I'm your girlfriend.", Will said.

"Doesn't mean that you can talk about my friends like that.", Matt said. "I don't talk about yours like that."

"He has a point, Will.", Cornelia said from behind. "Maybe we should hear what Mandy's plan was."

"Don't sweat it guys.", Will said. "When the fight is over, Angelo and the others will be free of Devos's mind control."

"And if it doesn't, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin will be seriously ticked off at you.", Caleb said as they entered the dinning hall.

"They won't be that mad.", Will said.

"Remember how you were when you thought Shagon did something to Matt?", Cornelia questioned.

"Aw, crap!", Will said as they sat at the dining table.

"So, what's the plan, Will?", Elyon asked as she sat at the head of the table.

"Okay. Here's my plan.", Will said. "I was thinking that when Devos and/or Mavos come to Metamoor to go after the Heart of the world, aka Elyon, Tala can trap two of the Protectors in seperate energy bubbles. If she can."

"I can try.", Tala said.

"Once that is done, Mandy can work on freeing one of them, while Taranee and Irma can work on the others.", Will explained. "And while they're doing that, we'll be keeping the others busy."

"And once we're done with them, we can go after two more of them.", Taranee said.

"Right.", Will said. "We could use your help on this Elyon."

"Sure.", Elyon said. "If it means helping Alchemy, then I'm all for it."

"Not a smart move.", Mandy said getting everyones attention.

"And why hot?", Will questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Mandy.

"Well, for one, you're giving Devos and Mavos what they want.", Mandy said. "The Heart of this world out in the open. Once he sees her, and senses her power, he'll know that Elyon has the power of this world's Heart. They'll then send the guys right after her."

"But we outnumber them.", Caleb said.

"We've faced worst.", Martin said. "They'll pull out their best moves to get you all out of the way just to get to Elyon."

"And once they have her, they'll go after you, Will.", Mandy said. "Seeing as you have the Heart of Kandrakar."

"And if Devos has read their minds, he may send Alchemy after Elyon and Angelo after Will.", Martin added. "It's the way Devos does things."

"Past experiance?", Irma questioned grin.

"You have no idea.", Martin said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Something I said?", Irma asked.

"When isn't it something you said.?", Cornelia questioned causing Irma to stick her tounge out at her.

"It's not that. Sort of", Mandy said getting everybodies attention. "You see, Devos was one of the first enemies we busted when we became the Protectors of the Multiverse two and a half years ago. He escapsed before by using his power of mind control, he discovered he had while in prison."

"I take it, he used it on Martin once he got out.", Caleb figured.

"Yeah.", Mandy said. "Once he did, he saw that Martin and Alchemy were 'close'."

"When you say close, do you mean...?", Elyon began to ask.

"They're a couple.", Mandy said surprising everyone.

"No way!", Cornelia said. "Why would Alchemy be with someone like Martin?"

"What was that?", Tala asked as she floated behind Cornelia with her eyes glowing.

Before Cornelia could do anything, she was trapped in another energy bubble. Irma was the first to bust a gut at it all as she held her sides laughing.

"I'll never get tired of that!", Irma laughed.

"Now, Tala.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to her. "I know what Cornelia said was wrong, but do you think you can let her out of the bubble?"

"As long as she doesn't say anything bad or mean about nice people.", Tala said as she looked at Cornelia.

"Then she might as well stay in the bubble.", Taranee whispered to Elyon getting a giggle out of her.

Tala then release Cornelia from the bubble and went back to her seat. next to Hay Lin.

"As I was saying, once Devos saw that Martin and Alchemy were a couple, after reading his mind, he sent Martin after Alchemy.", Mandy explained. "Once I was able to free him of Devos's mind comtrol, we told him what happened. He didn't get over it for a while. Alchemy forgave him and all, but he hasn't forgotten about it."

"Something like that would haunt anybody.", Elyon said.

"I can vouch for that.", Matt said remembering his days as a Knight of Destruction.

Will then grabbed his had and squeezed it gently. Matt looked at her and smiled before Mandy continued.

"And now, Devos has gotten himself a power boost with a crystal shard.", Mandy said. "And with that boost, he was able to get all seven of us instead of one or two of us."

"What's the deal with that crystal shard anyway.", Irma said.

"Well, they're shards of a larger crystal that was shattered a very long time ago.", Mandy explained. "We've been searching for them ever since Zala recruited us to be Protectors of the Multiverse. Some we've found on Earth, here on Metamoor, and on other worlds and in other Universes. Some stay on one world while others travel to other places every few years, months, days, or hours."

"And I take it, that each shard gives anyone who holds it a certain power or ability.", Taranee figured.

"That or boost to a power they already have.", Mandy said.

"Are you sure your plan is going to work, Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes.", Will say. "It's like Caleb said. We outnumber them ten to five. We can take them on two to one each. We'll trap two them in Tala's energy bubbles and Taranee, Irma, and Mandy can break them free of Devos's hold two at a time. It's fool proof guys."

"Let's hope so.", Cornelia said. "Or else we all may end up under mind control."

**A/N: Well, even though Mandy had her plan on how to free her fellow Protectors from Devos's mind control, Elyon decided to go with Will's plan. Let's hope it works. Or else they may never free them. Or worse, they'll all be under Devos and Mavos's control!**

**Please review.**


	5. Battle On Metamoor

**Chapter 5:**

Later that day, everybody was somewhere in the royal palace either being worried about what might happen when Devos and Mavos sent the remaining five Protectors to Metamoor, or relaxing doing nothing.

"How can those two just sit back and do nothing?", Cornelia questioned as she and Caleb watched Irma and Tala as they slept on some hamocks under some trees in the Royal Garden.

"Well, Tala's a kid.", Caleb said. "And Irma's going to be Irma, no mater what."

"Guess there's no changing that.", Cornelia said with a grin as they walked off.

Elsewhere, Martin was standing out on a balcony looking up at the sky as he worried about Alchmey. and the others.

'Alchemy.', Martin thought to himself as he pulled out a picture of him and Alchemy at the amusment park, looking very happy together. 'I know you'll be free of Devos's hold. I just know it!'

As he was putting the picture way, Elyon came walking out towards the balcony.

"So, here you are.", she said as she walked up towards him. "The others were worried about you."

"Yeah right.", Martin said surprising Elyon. "I heard what Cornelia said after Mandy explained what Devos did to me."

"Sorry you heard that.", Elyon said. "Cornelia sometimes says things before thinking about them. You and I have known that about her for a long time."

"And them some.", Martin said with a small grin getting a giggle out of Elyon.

"But I have to ask.", Elyon said. "I'm happy for you both, but how did you and Alchemy get together?"

"I guess you can say it started when you left Heatherfield, the second time you came back.", Martin began to explain. "We were doing our thing as Protectors of the Multiverse, but Alchemy tried to make plans to hang with Cornelia. But when ever she called her, Cornelia had plans or was hanging with the Will and the other girls."

"Actually, during that time, the girls had their hands full taking on an enemy that was causing them trouble.", Elyon replied.

"No offence, Elyon. but we've faced or share of enemies that drew us into battle.", Martin said. "And we still were able to make time to try and hang with our friends. But after a while, Alchemy gave up trying to hang with Cornelia, seeing as she didn't even try to hang with her. I saw how sad she was, and decided to hang with her a bit more besides whenever we had to go do some training or go on a mission. Soon, our friendship grew. And then I asked her out on a date. And after that, another date. And then another, and another, until finally, we became a couple."

"So, why did you two keep it a secret?", Elyon asked.

"Well, you know how high school can be.", Martin said as he leaned against the door of the balcony. "Plus, deep down, Alchemy fears that Cornelia would look down at our relationship. She's not ashamed of our relationship. She's just afraid that she may have to choose between me and Cornelia. And let's face it. When it comes to getting her way..."

"Cornelia finds a way to do it.", they both said.

"She can take on who knows what, but when it comes to facing Cornelia, it's a whole different story.", Martin said.

"When this is all over, let me talk to Alchemy.", Elyon said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Better yet, I'll talk to Cornelia. Either way, this will be settled."

"Thanks, Elyon.", Martin said with a small smile.

"So, does Alchemy like the letters I send her?", Elyon asked.

"Every last one of them.", Martin said. "I'm not going to ask how you send them to her, but she loves getting them. I can't wait to see what she think about you being a queen and all."

"That will be something to see.", Elyon said before she and Martin broke out laughing.

Elsewhere, Mandy was sitting under a tree enjoying the peace and quiet. She wanted to keep her mind focused seeing as she was soon going to face her friends in battle. And to be honest, Will's plan didn't make her feel to sure of a victory. She's hoping it will work, but she has her worries.

"Figured I'd find you here alone."

Mandy looked up to see Matt standing in front of her in his normal form.

"Mind if I sit with you?", Matt asked.

"Would it matter if I say no?", Mandy questioned as she looked in another direction.

"A bit harsh don't you think?", Matt questioned as he sat next to her. "What are you so mad about?"

"Let's see.", Mandy said. "Even after the Oracle said that he wanted us to go with whatever I had planned, we're still going with what Will has planned. Then, even after I warned you all about what will happen if we went with Will's plan, we're still going with it still. Am I mad? No. I'm just afraid that when all this is over with, Devos and Mavos will have not only Elyon but Will as well."

"Mandy, listen.", Matt said. "Will is good at what she does. And she's been doing this for a long time. She knows what she's doing."

"Oh, and I don't?", Mandy questioned as she looked at Matt. "I'll have you know that me and the others have been doing this for the last two and a half years. The only problem was that me, Eric, and Angelo weren't in the same town or school as the others for a while. Right now, I'm the only one that's in a different school, but we still make it work!"

"I understand that.", Matt said. "But, Elyon wants to go with Will's plan."

"Even though the Oracle wanted us to go with what I had planned.", Mandy replied. "I didn't even get the chance to go over what my plan was."

"What was your plan?", Matt asked.

"Well, to start, Elyon wouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield.", Mandy said. "She'd be in the palace, where it's safe. As for the rest of us, you, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Martin would be taking on the others, while Cornelia would be sneaking up on one of the others and grabbing them with vines, which would allow Tala to trap them in an energy bubble. Then, I would use my telepathic powers to help them break Devos's hold on one of them while Taranee and Irma works on another of them."

"And where would Will be?", Matt asked.

"She'd be there, but at a distance.", Mandy said. "Remember, she has the Heart of Kandrakar. She's also a target."

"But with Elyon out there, our chances of freeing the others are a lot greater.", Matt replied.

"Okay.", Mandy said as she got to her feet. "I already said what was going to happen."

"You worry to much, Mandy.", Matt said. "Will's plan will work. Trust me."

"Even though you and the others don't trust me.", Mandy said as she walked off.

"Way to go, Olsen.", Matt said to himself as he sat under the tree. "You just hurt one of your best friends more than you could ever know."

Meanwhile, on top the castle walls, Will along with Taranee and Cornelia were keeping watch for any signs of the other Warriors before they attacked.

"Well, so far so good.", Will said as she looked over the land. "I wonder when they're going to attack?"

"I have no idea.", Taranee said. "But I'd wish they'd hurry and attack so we can get this over with! I'm worried about Nigel!"

"It'll be okay, Taranee.", Cornelia said as she placed a comforting hand on here shoulder. "We'll get Nigel back."

"Yeah!", Will said. "There's no need to worry."

"No need to worry?", Taranee questioned as she looked at Will. "There's plenty to worry about! What if your plan doesn't work? Why couldn't you of listened to what Mandy had to say?"

"My plan will work!", Will said.

"You can't be sure of that!", Taranee said as she was face to face with Will. "You should of listen to what Mandy had to say! But your still so jealous of her and Matt's friendship, thinking that she may steal him away from you, that you're trying to out do her in all of this!"

Taranee then flew off before Will could say anything, leaving her and Cornelia standing there.

"She's right, you know.", Cornelia said getting Will's attention. "Mandy's plan might be better."

"Oh! So you're jumping to her side, too?", Will questioned.

"Look, Will. I'm not saying that your plan won't work.", Cornelia said. "But she does now how they do things. Plus, the Oracle did want us to go with her plan."

"But Elyon...", Will began to say before Cornelia held her hand up in front of her, stopping her from saying anything.

"You could of told Elyon that you wanted at least hear what Mandy's plan was.", Cornelia said. "But you're letting your jealousy, of how well Matt and Mandy get along, get in the way of your better judgement. They're best frineds, just like you and Angelo are. You don't see Matt getting upset whenever he sees you and Angelo hanging out together. Do you?"

"No.", Will said.

"Then you shouldn't be the way you are when it comes to Matt and Mandy hanging together.", Cornelia said.

"I guess you're..."

Will was cut short when the Heart began to glow and vibrate. Will looked into the Heart to see a fold open on Metamoor, outside the Meridian Kingdom. She then saw Angelo and the other Warriors step out of the fold along with Mavos.

"They're here!", Will said.

"I'll contact, Taranee!", Cornelia said as they took to the air.

Soon, the other Guardians, Elyon, and Matt joined them in the air and soon took off towards where the other Warriors were. Following them were Caleb, Mandy, Martin, and Tala in an energy bubble Tala made.

'My plan will work.', Will thought to herself as they flew faster. 'I know it will!'

Once they got up to where Mavos was, Tala set Caleb, Mandy, and Martin on the ground. Mavos looked at the foes that faced him. Once he saw Elyon, a smirk played on his face as he knew she was the Heart of Metamoor.

"Well this is a surprise.", Mavos said smirking. "Of all the foolish things to do, you go and bring the Heart of Metamoor to me. As two of the Protectors of the Multiverse, you should of known better."

All but Mandy, Martin, and Tala were surprised that Mavos knew who Elyon was. Mavos saw this as his smirk grew.

"I'm going to guess that one of you Guardians made up some battle plan that relied on power instead of skill.", Mavos laughed. "Big mistake! Go, my Protectors of the Multiverse! Bring me the Heart of Metamoor! And let nothing stand in your way!"

"Yes, Master.", Nigel, Angelo, Joel, Eric, and Alchemy said as they charged at Elyon.

"Stick to the plan!", Will said as she, Matt, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin flew at the Protectors.

'Let's just hope it works.', Mandy thought to herself.

On the ground, Caleb and Martin ran into battle while Cornelia, Tala, and Mandy stayed back, waiting to do their part. Taranee tried to put up a wall of fire to block the Protectors' advance, but Alchemy absorbed the fire into the crystal on her staff and fired it back as a volley of fireballs towards the girls and Matt.

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she along with the others dodged the fireballs.

Irma then sent a thing of water at the fireballs putting them out.

"I so didn't see that coming!", Irma said as she put the last fireball out. "This may be harder than we thought!"

"We have to get one of them closer to Cornelia so she and Tala can trap them!", Will said as they fought the others.

Matt flew at Nigel and got him in a flying tackle knocking his war hammer out of his hands

"Sorry about this, dude!", Matt said as he continued to fly.

But Nigel took Matt down as he brought his fist down on Matt's back making him release him and go crashing to the ground knocking him out.

"Matt!", Will yell as she flew towards him.

But she was stopped as Eric grabbed her by her leg and shocked her and threw her towards Angelo who grabbed her and slammed her to the ground which knocked the air out of her as her eyes widened from the pain that ran through her body.

"No!", Cornelia shouted as she made a thing of vines grow and wrap around Angelo.

"Tala, now!", Mandy said. "Trap him in a bubble!"

Tala, who had a small force field around herself, then trapped Angelo in an energy bubble.

"I got him!", Tala said as she jumped up and down happily.

"Now let's hope I can get through to him!", Mandy said as she began to try a peirce the mind control Devos had over him.

But Mandy felt something fight back against her as she was knocked back a few feet.

"What's wrong?", Cornelia questioned.

"Devos has increased his hold on him!", Mandy said as she walked up to Angelo as he was still trapped in the bubble. "But I'm not giving up!"

Mandy then went back to trying to break through to Angelo. As that was going on, Martin was facing off against Mavos himself!

"Do you think you stand a chance against me, boy?", Mavos laughed.

"Maybe not.", Martin said as he took a fighting stance. "But I'm not one to give up on my friends!"

Martin then ran at Mavos as Mavos took his own fighting stance. Martin opened up with a few punches and kicks that Mavos block with no problems. Martin then surprise Mavos by jump kicking off of Mavos's chest followed by a back-flip and landing on his feet.

"Well, it seems that you're better than I thought.", Mavos said as he brushed his shirt off. "Shall we continue?"

Martin and Mavo went back to their fight, both not willing to give up! Meanwhile, Caleb and Joel were going at it with their swords. Electricity flashed from their blades as they had them charged with electricity. Caleb then took an chance and did a sweep kick that sent Joel falling to the ground.

"Stay down!", Caleb said as he pointed his blade at Joel. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Joel then blasted Caleb with an energy ball, sending him flying back.

"Forgot he could do that.", Caleb said as he charged at Joel. "But I won't from now on!"

Meanwhile, Hay Lin was trying to get away from Eric as he was chasing her in his metal board. But no matter what moves she made to get away from him, Eric was able to keep up! She zigged and zagged and looped her way around the skies! But Eric was right on her tail!

"A little help guys!", Hay Lin yelled.

"I got your back, Hay Lin!", Irma said as she prepeared to hit Eric with a ball of water.

But before she could, Nigel jumped up and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her down with him as they fell to the ground. When the dust settled, Irma was knocked out as Nigel stood up.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she flew towards her best friend only to be stopped as Eric grabbed her by her hand and knocked her out with a charge of electricity.

"Hay Lin!", Taranee yelled as she flew at Eric with fire surrounding her hands.

Taranee then tried to take Eric down with a fireball, but Eric dodged it and hit Taranee with a blast of water mixed with electricity that sent her falling to the ground! The impact knocked her out instanly!

Nigel held his hand out making his war hammer fly to him. Nigel then caught his war hammer and jumped towards Elyon, who was blocking Alchemy's lightning attacks by covering herself in a energy bubble. Elyon then saw Nigel swing his war hammer at the energy bubble!

"Ah!", Elyon screamed as she was sent flying to the ground.

Luckily she had her energy bubble up as it cushioned the fall. Seeing this didn't make Mavos any happier as he dodged a roundhouse kick Martin tried to hit him with. Mavos then hit Martin with a energy blast that knocked him back a few feet!

"Stop waisting time!", Mavos demanded. "Bring me the Heart of Metamoor! And if possible, the Heart of Kandrakar!"

The Protectors lept into action once Mavos gave them their orders. And seeing as Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin and Will were knocked out, they knew who to go after! First was Nigel, who grabbed Caleb from behind, while he was facing off against Joel. Nigel then jumped up and slammed Caleb to the ground knocking him out!

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she flew towards Caleb in a panic.

She hit Nigel with a blast of telekinetic energy that knocked him back a few feet. But then, she was hit by a blast of electricity by Eric! It didn't knock her out, due to the telekinetic shield she put up, but it did stun her enough so that she couldn't move! Joel, seeing his chance, hit Mandy with a ball of energy, stopping her from her attempt to break through to Angelo. Tala, then flew over to Mandy and took her into her protective energy bubble as she laid on the ground knocked out from Joel's attack.

"Mandy wake up!", Tala said as she tried to shake her awake. "Please wake up!"

Nigel then destroyed Tala's energy bubble, that held Angelo, with his war hammer! Once that was done Angelo burned the vines Cornelia had wrapped around him with his fire power. Meanwhile, Alchemy was still trying to break through Elyon's energy bubble that was protecting her.

"I have to find a way to stop Alchemy!", Elyon said as she was blocking Alchemy's fire and lightning attacks. "I got it!"

Taking a chance, Elyon let loose a wave of energy that knocked Alchemy down. Elyon then flew towards one of her best freinds as she lied there on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Alchemy.", Elyon said as she knelt down next to Alchemy. "When this is over, we can..."

Elyon was cut off as Alchemy jumped up and pressed her right hand that was charged with electricity, on her chest! Elyon let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground unconsious. Alchemy then got up as Nigel walked over to them and hoisted Elyon over his shoulder as they walked towards Mavos as he was fighting Martin. At the same time, Angelo went over to Will who was just coming to and grabbed her by her right arm and began to drag her towards Mavos. Will quickly got up and began to try and pull herself out of Angelo's grip pull.

"Let me go, Angelo!", Will pleaded with him, hoping she'd get through to him. "You don't want to do this!"

But Angelo kept moving not slowing down for anyone. Will looked around to see Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee laying on the ground unconsious. She looked to see, Mandy with Tala in an enegry bubble. She saw that Mandy was knocked out as Tala was trying to wake her up. She then saw an unconsious Caleb while Cornelia trying to get to her feet as well as Matt.

"We have to stop them!", Cornelia said as she began to run torwards Nigel who was carrying Elyon over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, Will!", Matt yelled as he flew towards her.

But both Cornelia and Matt didn't pay attention as Joel hit Matt with a powerful blast of lightning mixed with energy, which knocked him out, and Alchemy hit Cornelia a good right hook, knocking her out as well.

"No!", Will cried as she saw Matt and Cornelia go down. "That's it! Sorry, Angelo! But I have no choice!"

Will was ready to blast Angelo with a thing of electricty, but felt her power being drained. She turned to see Eric draining her power into himself.

"Oh... great.", Will said as she began to get weak as she dropped to her knees.

But that didn't stop Angelo as he dragged her towards Mavos. Will then looked to see Martin laying on the ground knocked out.

"Don't worry about him.", Mavos said as Nigel came walking up with Elyon hoisted over his shoulder. "He put up a good fight, but as you can see he wasn't good enough to fight me."

Mavos then pulled out a rod with blue gem on the tip of it and opened a fold.

"And now it's time to go.", Mavos said. "And to think, I only came here fo one Heart. Never thought I'd get two!"

Mavos let out a wicked laugh as he prepared to go through the fold. Suddenly, an arrow flew by and knocked the rod out of Mavos's hand. The fold then closed.

"What the...?", Mavos began to question. "Who dares?"

Mavos turned to see Tala standing next to Mandy, who had her bow out with an arrow aimed right at Mavos.

"And where do you think you're going?", Mandy questioned as she glared at Mavos.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Will's plan didn't work. Elyon's out cold, and Will's to weak to fight. And the only one able to fight is Mandy. Can she free her friends and keep watch over Tala while fighting Mavos? Let's hope so.**

**Please review.**

**Did you know that there is a bill that just might ban fanfictionn net and that we need to sign some kind of patishain made by someone called SeptimaDesu? I was told this by another reader/writer. Only problem is they don't know how. They don't know if it's some kind of trick or what. Either way, I hopw it doesn't happen. If any of you know anything about this, please let me know!**


	6. Mandy vs Mavos And Angelo & Tala's Tears

**Chapter 6:**

"So, there's one last fool to fight.", Mavos said as he walked towards Mandy. "You shouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Tala.", Mandy said to the young girl. "I want you to fly away from me."

"But I can...", Tala began to say.

"No buts!", Mandy said. "This is between me and him. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Tala, not wanting to leave Mandy, flew into the air hoping she would be okay. Mavos then dashed towards Mandy at great speeds. Mandy seeing him coming, fired an arrow at him. Mavos dodged the arrow and continued to move towards Mandy. Once he was closed enough to her, he prepared to strike her with his fist. Thinking quickly, Mandy leaped out of the way causing Mavos to hit the ground instead making a small hole where he hit. Mandy then pulled out another arrow that had a small purple crystal on it and prepared to fire it while in mid-leap.

"Twister Arrow!", she yelled as she fired her arrow at Mavos.

As the arrow was flying towards Mavos, the crystal on it began to glow as a powerful ball of air surrounded the tip of the arrow.

"What the...?", Mavos began to question as he saw the arrow coming at him.

But he was cut off as the arrow hit him! Once it hit him, the ball of air sent him flying as he was spinning arround.

"BWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Mavos yelled as he was sent flying against a thing of rocks.

Mandy then pulled out another arrow with a blue and purple crystal in it.

"Come on!", Mandy said to herself. "I know you're still alive!"

Just then, Mavos busted out of the pile of rocks and began to fire energy blast at Mandy. Mandy then ran away from where the others were knocked out to keep them safe while dodging Mavos's energy blast. While running at great speeds, Mandy took aim and prepared to fire her arrow at Mavos!

"Frost Arrow!", Mandy shouted as she fired her arrow.

Before Mavos could do anything, the arrow hit him and a flash of light shine in the sky. Once the light faded, Mandy and Will, who was being held by Angelo, and Tala who was in a protetive bubble, could see that Mavos was in a thing of ice falling to the ground. Once he hit the ground, the ice shattered leaving one very cold Mavos.

"Give up?", Mandy questioned as she aimed another arrow at him.

"Yay, Mandy!", Tala cheered as she jumped up and down in her energy bubble.

'Whoa!', Will thought to herself as she watched what just happened while trying the get free of Angelo's hold. 'Better not get on her bad side.'

"Y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-witch!", Mavos snapped as he slowly got to his feet while shivering. "I'm g-g-g-going to m-m-m-make y-y-y-you p-p-pay!"

"You'll try!", Mandy said as she kept her sites on Mavos.

Mavos then looked towards the other Protectors that were still under his control. He then let out a sinister laugh as he looked back at Mandy.

"Then again, why should I when I can have someone else do it for me?", he questioned with a smirk. "Now, Angelo! Give the Keeper of the Heart to Eric and come finish off young Mandy!"

"Yes, Master.", Angelo said a he handed Will over to Eric, who grab her and drained more of her power.

"Ahh!", Will cried as more of her energy got drained.

Angelo then jumped a great distance towards Mavos and landed without stumbling an inch.

"Oh no!", Tala said from in her energy bubble, fearing for Mandy.

"Not good!", Mandy said as she held her arrow.

"For you it isn't!", Mavos said with a smirk. "Go! Kill her!"

"As you wish, master.", Angelo said before dashing after Mandy.

Mandy then fired her arrow towards the ground in the path Angelo was running. Angelo jumped out of the way before the arrow hit the ground, exploding on impact! Angelo then jumped at Mandy in an attempt to grab her!

'Crap!', Mandy thought as she jumped out of the way of Angelo's grasp. 'I was hoping it would stun him long enough for me to hit him with a gas arrow.'

Mandy then put her bow away and pulled out a small stick that she twisted making it extend into a bo staff.

"Looks like it's going to get up close and personal!", Mandy said as she blocked a punch by Angelo remembering that he had metal knuckle gauntlets, and metal shin greaves.

Mandy then swung her staff at Angelo, to which he blocked with his left arm and countered with a right kick. Seeing it just in time, Mandy ducked out of the way of the attack and hit Angelo on the left side of his ribs with her bo staff and jumped away from him with a back-flip. Once she landed, she saw Angelo holding his side with his right hand.

"I'm so sorry, Angelo!", Mandy said as she ran at him ready to attack. "But I have to do this!"

"This should be good.", Mavos said as he floated over to where the other mind controlled Protectors were.

Seeing Mandy running towards him, Angelo shook off the pain in his ribs and ran towards her. Seeing him running at her, Mandy jumped up in the air and dove down at him. Mandy then held out her staff and began to spin around like a propelor, making a powerful funnel of air that swooped down and picked Angelo up in it and rammed him into a pile of rocks. As the air funnel faded away, Mandy landed a few feet away from the pile of rocks Angelo was now under while holding her staff.

"Impossible!", Mavos snapped as he saw what just happened. "Devos said that he was one of the strongest of the seven!"

"Guess he was wrong.", Will said with a grin as Eric still held her at bay.

"Shut up!", Mavos snapped as he slapped Will across the face with the back of his hand.

"Do you feel like a big man now?", Will said with a grin. "Cause from here, you look like a scared little boy who's about to loose!"

Mavos glared down at Will as he was about to hit her again. But he stopped as he cleared his throat.

"I have four more Protectors to take her down.", Mavos said.

Meanwhile, Mandy was standing over the pile of rocks poking it with her staff.

"I guess he's knocked out.", Mandy said as she stepped away from the pile of rocks.

Just then, there was a rumbling from the pile of rocks!

"Guess I was wrong!", Mandy said as she turned back around.

Mandy was about to jump back when Angelo busted out of the pile of rocks and grabbed Mandy by her neck with his right hand!

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Mavos said with a wicked smile. "Now crush her neck and finish her off!"

"No, Angelo!", Will called out to him. "Don't do it!"

"Don't waist your time!", Mavos said. "Nothing can break the hold Devos put on him! The girl is finish!"

Mandy was trying her best to break free of Angelo's grip, but couldn't! She tried to get free by kicking Angelo in the ribs, where she hit him with her staff. When she hit him a few times, Angelo struck her in her stomach with his left fist, knocking the air out of her. Her eyes went wide as she tried to gasp for air. But she couldn't as Angelo was squeezing her neck, making her struggle for air as she dropped her staff. Tala watched in fear as she saw what was going on not knowing what to do!

"Yes!", Mavos shouted. "Finish her! Finish her now!"

"Fight it, Angelo!", Will shouted. "Fight it!"

Then, in a last ditch effort to get free, Mandy brought her feet up and kicked off of Angelo's chest, freeing herself!

"Blasted all!", Mavos yelled as Mandy fell to the ground gasping for air. "Don't let her get away, you fool!"

Angelo then raised his hands in the air and formed a large fireball and prepared to hit Mandy with it. Mandy tried to move but was to weak to move from the hit in the gut Angelo gave to her.

"Looks like this is it.", Mandy said as she prepared for the final strike. "I gave it my best."

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooo!", Tala cried as she was out of her energy bubble and flying towards Angelo surprising Mavos and Will.

"What does she think she can do?", Mavos laughed.

"Run away, Tala!", Will yelled.

But little Tala didn't listen as she grabbed onto Angelo hugging him at his waist as she began to cry.

"Stop it!", Tala cried as she held on to him with all of her might. "Plee-ee-ee-eease sto-oo-oo-oo-op!"

Somehow, someway, Tala's crying got to Angelo as the fireball faded away. And suddenly, his eyes went from red to their normal brown as he shook his head a little.

"No!", Mavos yelled. "How can this be!"

"Was it Tala's crying that freed him?", Will questioned.

"Wha-What happened?", Angelo questioned as he looked around. "Where am I?"

He then looked down to see Tala holding on to him crying.

"Tala?", Angelo questioned as he picked her up. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Y-you w-w-were un-under Devos's con-control!", Tala explained in between sobs.

"Devos?", Angelo said as everything came back to him. "It's a bit fuzzy, but I remember! Mandy!"

Angelo looked down to see Mandy laying on the ground.

"Mandy!", Angelo said as he set Tala down and went over and knelt down to Mandy's side and propped her up a bit. "You okay?"

"I've been better.", Mandy said weakly.

"Mandy I'm..."

"Don't say it.", Mandy said. "It wasn't you that was in control. And don't worry about me. I'll be okay. But the others need... your... help."

Mandy then went unconsious as she went limp him his arms.

"Mandy?", Angelo questioned as he laid her down and checked for a pulse.

Thankfully, he found one as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay with Mandy, Tala.", Angelo said as he stood up. "I'll be right back. With the others."

"Okay.", Tala said as she knelt down next to Mandy while wiping her eyes.

"You maybe free of my brother's control, but the other four are still mine to use as I see fit, fo..."

Mavos was cut off as Angelo zipped up to him at lightning speed and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"You're good at talking a lot of smack, when you've got the advantage.", Angelo said. "Let's see how you are when everything is reversed!"

Angelo then threw Mavos over his shoulder a great distance! Not caring where Mavos landed, Angelo looked towards his fellow Protectors that were still under the control of Devos and pulled out a yellow crystal from a side pouch, that was on his belt. He then fired a yellow beam of energy at them from the beam.

"I know your in there guys!", Angelo said. "Come on back! NOW!"

Just then, the beam faded. Once it did, Nigel, Alchemy, Eric, and Joel's eyes went from red back to their normal colors as they shook their heads.

"What the... Will?", Eric questioned as he let her go. "What the hecks going on?"

"It's a long story.", Will said as she almost fell to the ground, only to be caught by Angelo.

"You okay there?", Angelo asked as he sat her down on the ground.

"I'll live.", Will said. "How were you able to free the others with that crystal?"

"It has the enegry to reverse any type of mind conrtol.", Angelo explained as he put the crystal away. "They're very rare, so we have to be very careful with them. Thankfully, they can be recharged. I had the only one at the time. Which must of made things hard for you all."

"You have no idea.", Will said.

Mavos then got to his feet to see the Protectors of the Multiverse were no longer under his brother's control.

"You may have freed your friends, but this is far from over!", Mavos said as she summoned the rod that he opened the fold with earlier, and opened another fold. "We'll meet again!"

Mavos then jumped through the fold before it closed.

"Well, it's over for now.", Angelo said.

"Why am I holding Elyon?", Nigel questioned as he laid her down on the ground.

"Elyon?", Alchemy questioned as she knelt down next to her. "What's going on here?"

"And where are we?", Joel asked.

"I remember!", Eric said. "Devos hit us with a blast from that crystal shard! Everything else is a bit fuzzy but he had us going after something. But then we ended up fighting... Hay Lin!"

Eric looked around the battlefield to see Hay Lin laying on the ground.

"Hay Lin!", Eric called out as he ran to her and knelt down to her and propped her up a bit. "Wake up, Hay Lin! Say something!"

"Alchemy. How about a rejuvanation wave.", Angelo said.

"Y-Yeah, sure.", Alchemy said still a bit confused about what happened.

Alchemy then stood up and reached into her side pouch and pulled out a white crystal and put it into one of the slots of her staff. She then held the staff up and focused her energy into it. Just then the large crystal on the tip of the staff glowed white.

"Rejuvanation!", Alchemy shouted as a wave of white energy shot across the area.

As it did that, the wave of energy hit everybody. Once the energy faded from those it hit, all those who were out cold started to wake up while sitting up slowly. Joel and Nigel waisted no time running over to Irma and Taranee.

"You okay, Taranee?", Nigel asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Nigel?", Taranee questioned as she look into his eyes to see that they were brown again. "You're you again!"

The two waisted no time giving each other a hug.

"Hey, Irma.", Joel said as he helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

Next thing you know, Irma socks Joel in his arm!

"Ow!", Joel said as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?", Irma questioned. "How are you gonna not tell me about all this?"

"Well, I... wait a minute!", Joel said. "What about you? From what I see, you've been keeping secrets from me too!"

"He's got you there, Irma!", Cornelia teased as she and Caleb got to there feet.

Irma was about to say something, but couldn't seeing as there was nothing she could say to get out of it. So with a huff, she turned and flew off towards Hay Lin.

"Typical.", Joel said to himself as he headed towards Nigel and Taranee.

"You okay?", Caleb asked Cornelia as he saw the bruise on the left of her face.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as the bruise started to fade away. "Who knew that Alchemy had such a good right hook!"

"Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.", Caleb said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!", Cornelia grinned as she playfully slapped his arm. "Where is she anyway?"

"With the others.", Caleb said as he pointed towards where they were.

As they headed towards them, Eric was helping Hay Lin to her feet.

"I'm so sorry that I shocked you, Hay Lin!", Eric said. "I could see what was going on, but it felt like it was a bad dream! The whole thing is a bit fuzzy. And I remember bits and pieces of it."

"It's okay, Eric.", Hay Lin said smiling as she hugged him. "Im just glad that you're back to normal."

"Me too, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he returned the hug. "Me too."

"You okay, Will?", Matt asked as he landed next to Will.

"Yeah.", Will said as Matt helped her to her feet. "How about you? Joel did hit you pretty good."

"I did what now?", Joel questioned as he came walking up to the group with Nigel and Taranee. "And who's the dude in the gold mask?"

"I remember knocking him out, when he tried to tackle me.", Nigel replied. "The tackle wasn't that strong."

"Well excuse me, dude!", Matt said as he transformed back to normal."

"Matt?", Nigel and Joel questioned in surprise.

"Now that's just weird.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin came walking up to them along with Irma.

"I got to hear how this happened.", Nigel said with a grin.

"Same with you guys.", Taranee said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Elyon was slowly coming to. As her focused came into view, she saw that Cornelia and Caleb looking down at her.

"You okay, Elyon?", Cornelia asked as Elyon sat up.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "What happened after I got knocked out?"

"I don't know.", Cornelia said. "All I know is that I felt this wave of energy that restored my strenght and woke me up."

"Same here.", Elyon said. "Where's Alchemy?"

"She's over there.", Caleb said as he pointed over to Alchemy as she was knelt down next to Martin.

"Are you okay, Martin?", Alchemy asked Martin as she knelt down next to him.

"Yeah.", Martin said as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. "Mavos has one heck of a hit."

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Alchemy said with a smile.

"How about you?", Martin questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.", Alchemy said. "A few bruises here and there, but otherwise I'm okay."

"Good.", Martin said as he placed his right hand on the side of her face. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Oh, Martin!", Alchemy said happily as her eyes began to water before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Martin soon returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alchemy's waist. Seeing this surprised all but the other Protectors, and Elyon.

"I guess it's true about them.", Irma said with a grin.

"How long has this been going on, anyway, Angelo?", Will asked Angelo as she turned to face him. "Angelo? Now where did he... Oh no!"

Will and the others looked to see Angelo picking up Mandy as she was still uncounsious with Tala standing by his side.

"Is she okay?", Will asked as she and the others ran up to them.

"Her energy and strenght are okay.", Angelo said. "But the damage she took from doing her attack on me, hurt her more than she let on. Not to mention when I struck her in the stomach."

"You what?", Matt snapped as he was moving towards Angelo only to be stopped by Joel and Nigel.

"Chill, Matt!", Nigel said.

"Devos is the blame for this!", Joel said. "Not Angelo."

"How can the attack she did on you hurt her?", Will asked. "She looked okay to me after she did it."

"It doesn't do anything at first.", Martin explained. "But a few minutes later, the strain from it on her body kicks in. And depending on how much power she put into the attack counts as well."

"And it looks like she put a lot of power into that attack.", Alchemy said as she got a good look at her. "I have the crystals to heal her, but we need to get her some place safe."

"We can go back to the palace.", Elyon said. "I can teletransport us all there."

"Palace?", Alchemy questioned. "Tele-what now?"

"I'll explain when we get there.", Elyon said as she formed an energy bubble around everyone.

Then in a flash of light, they were gone.

**A/N: Well, Mandy held her own against Mavos and Angelo. And thanks to Tala's tears, Angelo was able to break free of Devos's control. Cause no one likes to see a child cry. And thanks to that, the others are free as well. But right now, Mandy is hurt and Mavos got away! What's gonna happen? Will Matt chill out before he says or does something stupid? And will Irma chill out before Joel dumps her butt?**

**Please review.**


	7. Relationships & Friendships

**Chapter 7:**

Once at Elyon's palace, Elyon showed Angelo to a room where Mandy could rest in. Once Mandy was laid on the bed, Alchemy sent everybody out before she went to work on healing Mandy.

"Let's see...", Alchemy said as she pulled out some crystals from her pouch. "A blue one for her water power, a purple one for her wind power, and three white ones to heal her. This should do it."

Alchemy them put the crystals into the slots on her staff. She then focused her power and shot a beam of energy from her staff at Mandy. Alchemy then saw Mandy move a little. Seeing this letted her know that it was working.

"Hang on Mandy.", Alchemy said as she kept the beam up. "It won't take long."

As she was continuing with this, the others were in the Dining Hall either sitting at the table or standing around the room wondering how Mandy was doing.

"I hope Mandy's okay.", Hay Lin said hoping for the best.

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Eric said as sat next to her. "She'll be okay. Alchemy is the best at what she does. Mandy will be just fine."

"I have a question for you, Martin.", Joel said. "Who's bright idea was it to have the Heart of this world in the front lines fighting?"

"That would be Will, seeing as she's the leader of the Guardians.", Martin replied.

"No offence, Will, but your plan wasn't a good one.", Joel said.

"Says you!", Irma replied narrowing her eyes at Joel.

"Well, he's right.", Eric said. "I mean, look at what happened."

"The better plan would of been to have Elyon no where near the battlefield.", Joel said. "She'd be here in the palace. As for the rest of you, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Martin would be taking on the those of us that were under Devos' control at the time, while Cornelia would be sneaking up on one of us and grabbing us with vines, which would allow Tala to trap us in an energy bubble. Then, Mandy would use her telepathic powers to help us break Devos' hold on us one at a time."

"And where would Will be?", Caleb questioned.

"She'd be there, but at a distance.", Eric replied. "Remember, she has the Heart of Kandrakar. She's also a target."

"Good point.", Caleb said.

"That was the same plan Mandy thought up.", Matt said.

"How do you know this?", Will asked.

"I was talking with her before Mavos came here with Nigel and the other."

"So, why didn't you go with that plan?", Angelo questioned.

"It's my fault.", Elyon said sadly. "I don't know Mandy that well, so I decided to go with Will's plan. Even though the Oracle said to go with Mandy's plan."

"The Oracle?", Angelo questioned.

"Zala and Tala's brother.", Martin replied.

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Okay. So, if the Oracle said to go with Mandy's plan, why didn't you do that, Will?"

"Because...", Will began to say as she looked at Aneglo to see a somewhat upset look on his face which made her feel worst than what she already felt. "... I thought my plan would work better than hers."

"Even after she told you her plan?", Angelo questioned.

"Actually... I didn't even hear her out.", Will said looking down at the floor.

"But Matt said that...", Joel began to say.

"She only told me after I asked her what her plan was.", Matt replied.

"Maybe we should of listened to her.", Cornelia said. "I mean she did know how you guys do things."

"Well, it's over now so let's be glad that everybodies back to normal.", Taranee said as she sat closer to Nigel as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Will Mandy be okay?", Tala asked Aneglo as she looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Of course she'll be okay.", Angelo said as he knelt down to Tala. "She just needs some rest after Alchemy gets done healing her."

Hearing that made Tala smile as she looked up at Angelo who smiled back at her.

"She wouldn't be like this if it weren't for him!", Matt said under his breath.

"Matt!", Will said to him as she heard what he said.

"Well, it's true!", Matt said. "He's the reason she's in the shape she's in now!"

"You got something to say to me, Matt, then say it to my face!", Angelo said as he turned to face him.

"Fine!", Matt said as he walked up to Angelo. "You're part of the reason she's hurt now!"

"Really now?", Angelo questioned as clinched his fist as Matt kept going with his ranting.

"Yeah, really!", Matt snapped as he was face to face with Angelo. "Mind control or not, you almost killed..."

Before Matt could finish what he was about to say, Angelo yanked Matt up and slammed him up against the wall, surprising everybody.

"You don't think I know that?", Angelo snapped as he held Matt up against the wall. "HUH? It's been running through my mind since I saw her on the ground! I'm already angry at myself at what happened! So back off, Olsen!"

Angelo then let Matt go and left the room.

"Are you proud of yourself?", Will snapped at Matt as she walked up to him. "He already feels bad enough about what happened! And you go and make him feel worse about it! What's your damage? You didn't see me or any of the girls or Caleb treating you like that after all that's happen when you were Shagon, do you?"

Matt didn't say anything as he looked away from Will and the look she was giving him. Will then headed in the same direction Angelo went, when he left the room.

"Where are you going?", Matt questioned.

"Out!", Will replied as she left the room. "And don't follow me!"

Matt was about to go after her when Elyon stood in his way.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you, Matt.", Elyon said. "You both need time to cool off."

"I guess so.", Matt said as he sat in a chair at the table. "I guess I overreacted. I mean, Mandy's one of my best friends! I'm just worried about her."

"No offence, Matt, but you haven't been actting like a best friend to Mandy in the last few months.", Nigel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Matt questioned.

"Did you know that her parents were seperated a few months ago?", Joel asked.

"What?", Matt questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "Their back together now, but for two months they weren't together. Mandy tried to call you to talk about it, but you barely answered your phone."

"And when you did, you told her you were busy with band practice.", Joel said.

"She was so upset sometimes that it affected her during some of our missions we went on.", Martin replied. "In the end, Angelo and Alchemy was able to get her to talk about what happened."

"After a while, Mandy and Angelo ended up getting together.", Eric said. "He's already hurting about what happened to Mandy. You just went and made it worse, dude."

"Add that with what he did to Will, during the battle.", Taranee said. "He's got to be feeling bad."

"Okay. I get it.", Matt said. "I screwed up big!"

"Better hope Mandy doesn't find out.", Joel said with a grin. "She's got a good right hook."

"A good amount of our enemies can tell you that.", Nigel added with a laugh.

As they were all talking, Joel walked over to where Irma was, intent on settling things with her.

"So, you finish being mad?", Joel questioned as he stood in from of Irma. "Or are you going to still act childish?"

Irma then turned to glare at Joel after what he said.

"Don't you stand there give me that look, Irma!", Joel said as he looked right nack at her. "Both of us have been living secret lives and fighting who knows what! So don't you stand there and judge me as if I did something wrong!"

Irma didn't say anything as she turned away from him with a huff.

"You know what?", Joel said getting fed up with Irma's attitude. "Let me know when you mature and grow up! Cause I want to have a relationship with a woman who doesn't act like a spoiled little brat!"

Joel then walked off to clear his head. Irma on the other hand, hugged herself as her eyes began to water.

"What the heck is wrong with you?", Cornelia said as she walked up to Irma.

"Back off, Corny!", Irma said as she wiped her eyes.

"I will not back!", Cornelia said as she spun Irma around to face her. "You, Irma Lair, have a great guy, who cares for you deeply. And you go and act like this because you find out that the both of you do the same thing! You're just mad because your whole world just got turned a bit more upside down than it already was! You liked it when Joel was just a normal guy. But now that you've seen this part of him, you don't know what to think, because he's just like you. If not better."

"Well it's my business, so back off!", Irma snapped.

"Okay. Fine.", Cornelia said as she walked away from Irma. "But I'll tell you this, though. If you don't come to you senses, and soon, you'll just may end up loosing a great guy."

As Cornelia walked away, Irma just stood there still angry about Joel living a double life like her. Why she was angry she didn't know. Maybe Cornelia was right. But she wasn't ready to admit that! Elsewhere, Will was looking for Angelo knowing that he didn't get to far.

"Now where did he go?", she questioned as she walked through the halls of the palace. "Maybe he went outside for some air."

Thinking that, Will flew out a nearby window to search the palace grounds. Sure enough she found him sitting in a tree, in the Royal Garden. Will then flew down to the tree where he was sitting in.

"Mind if I join you?", Will asked as she hovered in the air.

"Knock yourself out.", Angelo said as he pointed to a branch for her to sit on. "Plenty of room."

Will then sat on the branch and leanded back against the tree and looked up at the stars, like Angelo was doing.

"You don't see the stars like this in the city.", Angelo said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah.", Will said as she kept looking up at the sky. "When was the last time we did something like this?"

"One night in Fadden Hills, during the Summer.", Angelo replied. "You and your mom came for a visit. It was the Summer before me and Uncle John moved to Heatherfield."

"I remember that the stars were out bright that night.", Will said. "Listen Angelo. About what Matt said..."

"Forget it.", Angelo said. "He was just upset about what happened to Mandy. She is one of his best friends. If it were you that was hurt like that, I'd probably be the same way."

"Maybe.", Will said. "Speaking of me being hurt..."

_***POW!***_

"Ow!", Angelo yelled as he rubbed his right arm where Will punched him. "What was that for?"

"That was for slamming me into the ground during the battle!", Will said as she with a small grin. "That hurt you know!"

"Hey, I was under mind control.", Angelo said with his own grin while holding his hands up on defence. "I couldn't help myself. To be honest, that part is kind of fuzzy."

"Really now?", Will said with a playful smirk.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he began to rub his forehead which got Will to be serious. "A lot of things are fuzzy from being under Devos's comtrol. He had us do something. I just can't remember."

"Maybe Mandy can help unlock it.", Will suggested.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "But only after she gets her rest."

"It's something we all need.", Will said as she jumped out of the tree. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure.", Angelo said as he jumped out of the tree as well. "You know, finding out that we both do stuff like this is pretty cool."

"It is, isn't it?", Will questioned with a smile.

"Granted me and my team can go to differrent universes, while you and your team can only go to different worlds in this universe.", Angelo replied.

"Ooookay.", Will said as they walked down the hall.

"Plus, each of us have the powers of two elements and other skills.", Angelo replied. "While you all only have the power of one element and some other skills."

"Okay.", Will said getting a bit annoyed.

"And we got weapons.", Angelo said. "And vehicles. As well as a ship."

"Okay, okay, okay!", Will said. "You guys have it better than us! Happy!"

"Don't hate, congragulate!", Angelo said with a grin.

"Oh! I'll comgragulate you alright!", Will said with a smirk. "Angel-not!"

"Red Pest!", Angelo teased with a grin.

The both of them busted out laughing as they headed down the halls of the palace. As they entered the Dining Hall, where the others were, Alchemy came in.

"How's Mandy?", Matt asked.

"She's doing just fine.", Alchemy said. "And she asked for you, Angelo."

"I see a bopping coming.", Angelo said with a grin.

"She still needs some rest, so don't take to long!", Alchemy said as Angelo was heading towards the room Mandy was in.

"I won't.", Angelo said as he left the Dining Hall.

As he was leaving the room, Alchemy sat next to Martin and leaned her head on his shoulder while letting out a yawn. She then saw how the girls, mainly Cornelia, was looking at her and Martin.

"Problem?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-n-no!", Cornelia said smiling with a wave of her hands. "It's just that I find it... surprising that you and Martin are a couple."

"Why?", Alcheny asked as she stood up. "Because of the way you see Martin in school?"

"Let it go, Alchemy.", Martin said as he stood up behind her.

"No!", Alchemy said as she narrowed her eyes at Cornelia. "I want to hear what the great Cornelia Hale has to say!"

"Uh-oh!", Elyon said as she looked at both of her friends.

"This is about to get good!", Nigel whispered to Taranee who nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you must know.", Cornelia said as she stood before Alchemy. "Yes. It is because of the way Martin is in school. No offence, Martin, but let's face it. In school, you act like a dork."

Alchemy had her fist balled up tight after hearing what Cornelia said, but relaxed when Martin placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"No offence, Cornelia, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to judge someone by their looks.", Martin said. "Cause in school, most of the students see you and how you act sometimes and think... snob!"

"WHAT?", Cornelia questioned.

"He's right.", Nigel said. "A lot of students think of you as a stuck-up, spoiled, snobish, little rich girl."

"Really now?", Cornelia questioned looking at Nigel.

"I know I did when I first moved to Heatherfield.", Eric said. "I was afraid to talk to Hay Lin at first because I thought she was like you."

"Really?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Yep.", Eric said. "Then Matt told me that you were different. To which I was glad to hear."

"Me too.", Hay Lin said before kissing him on the cheek.

"So, most of the school thinks I'm a stuck-up, spoiled, snobish, little rich girl?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes, they do.", Alchemy said. "It's not nice to be judged by first appearances, is it?"

Cornelia was about to say something, but Elyon stopped her.

"We need to talk.", Elyon said as she pulled her friend away and out of the room.

"So, when did you two lovebirds get together?", Hay Lin asked as Martin and Alchemy sat back down.

"A few months ago.", Martin answered with a smile.

"Why Martin Tubbs! You sly dog you.", Irma joked as she nudged Martin with her elbow. "And I thought I was the only girl for you. Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo hoo-hoo!"

"Ha, ha!", Martin grinned as he gently pushed Irma playfully. "Very funny."

"Thank you.", Irma said with a bow. "Thank you very much."

"So are you going to talk to Joel or what?", Martin whispered to Irma.

"I have nothing to say to him.", Irma replied with a huff.

"Did I miss something?", Alchemy asked.

"It's a long story.", Taranee said.

Elsewhere, Elyon was talking to Cornelia about what she said earlier.

"Why did you pull me away like that, Elyon?", Cornelia asked.

"Because you were going to ruin what friendship you had left with Alchemy.", Elyon said.

"And what does that mean?", Cornelia questioned.

"I mean that you haven't been hanging with Alchemy in a long time!", Elyon replied.

"Wait! What?", Cornelia asked.

"When was the last time you've hung out with Alchemy?", Elyon asked.

"It's been a while, okay.", Cornelia replied. "Plus me and the girls have been busy with Guardian duties."

"Funny, Alchemy has been a Protector with the others since you guys were Guardians?", Elyon said surprising Cornelia. "And she was able to make time to hang with us, before I left with Cedric that night. And when I returned Heatherfield to finish the school."

"So, maybe I've spent a little to much time with the girls.", Cornelia confesed with twittling her thumbs.

"Try a whole lot of time.", Elyon said. "Look, Cornelia. I like Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma too. But you and I have known Alchemy since we were kids. The three of us have been together through thick and thin."

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this.", Cornelia said as she sat in a chair. "So is that how she and Martin got together?"

"Sort of. From what Martin told me it started when I left Heatherfield, the second time I came back.", Elyon said as she sat in a chair next to Cornelia. "They were doing their job as Protectors of the Multiverse, but Alchemy tried to make plans to hang with you. But whenever she called you, you had plans or was hanging with the Will and the other girls."

"But we were dealing with Nerissa and all that craziness!", Cornelia said.

"But not all the time.", Elyon said. "You could of spent some time with Alchemy."

"I guess you have a point there.", Cornelia said.

"Well, after a while, Alchemy gave up trying to hangout with you, seeing as you didn't try to hang with her. Martin saw how sad she was, and decided to hang with her a bit more besides whenever they had to go do some training or go on a mission. Soon, their friendship grew. And then he asked her out on a date. And after that, another date. And then another, and another, until finally, they became a couple."

"So, why did they keep it a secret?", Cornelia asked.

"You, of all people, know how high school can be, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "Plus, deep down, Alchemy fears that you would look down at their relationship. She isn't ashamed of their relationship. She's just afraid that she may have to choose between Martin and you. And let's face it, Cornelia. You don't stop until you get your way sometimes. I hate to say it, but it's true."

Cornelia didn't know what to say after hearing that. She almost forgot how close the three of them were. If one was sick the other two would be there to cheer them up. If one needed help, the other two were there. They had each others back, but somewhere along the way, Cornelia drifted away from Alchemy. And then to hear what happened between her and Martin, and why they kept it secret, hurt even more.

"I know you and the Guardians have a special bond, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she held Cornelia's hands. "But before that, me, you, and Alchemy had a speacil bond too. Please don't forget that."

"You're right.", Cornelia said as her eyes began to water. "What kind of friend am I, when I forget about one of my best ones."

"You can still make it up to Alchemy by talking to her.", Elyon said.

"I will.", Cornelia said as they stood up.

Cornelia then gave Elyon a hug.

"Thanks, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"That's what friends are for, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she returned the hug.

"Now it's time to face Alchemy.", Cornelia said,

"Then let's do it.", Elyon said as they made their way back to the Dining Hall.

**A/N: Well, this was an interesting chapter! Matt lost his cool, which got him yelled at by Will. Irma's letting her jealousy get the better of her, which may result in her losing Joel. And Cornelia may end up losing Alchemy as a best friend because of her judgment of her being with Martin. Let's hope that, things work out for all of them.**

**Please review.**


	8. Forgiving Yourself & Friendships Renewed

**Chapter 8:**

There Angelo was, standing at the door of the room Mandy was.

"Well, here goes.", Angelo said as he reaches for the doorknob.

Once he opens the door, he sees Mandy laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

'She must of fallen asleep.', Angelo thought as he turned the leave the room.

"I'm awake, you know.", Mandy said stopping Angelo from leaving.

"Could of foled me.", Angelo said as he walked towards the bed.

As he sat on the side of the bed, Angelo noticed Mandy's fingerless gloves on a stand next to a bed and her boots were on the floor next to the bed. Her weapons were in a chair next to the stand.

"Hey.", Angelo said as he sat on the side of the bed, looking down at Mandy.

"Hey.", Mandy said with a smile as she shifted her body a little.

"How you holding up?", Angelo questioned as he held her right hand.

"I'm doing okay.", Mandy said. "Your not still blaming yourself for what happened, are you?"

"No.", Angelo said as he looked towards the ceiling.

"Angelo.", Mandy said in a stern voice knowing he wasn't being honest.

"Okay. Maybe part of me does.", Angelo said as he looked down at Mandy.

Mandy then pulled Angelo closer to herself.

"Angelo.", Mandy said as she looked him in the eye.

*SMACK!*

"Quit blaming yourself!", she said after smaking Angelo upside the head.

"Ow!", Angelo said as he rubbed the side of his head. "Why'd you go and do that for!"

"Because you're being stupid!", Mandy said as she tried to sit up slowly. "Ow!"

Mandy then grab her stomach, that was still sore.

"I'll say this.", Mandy said with a grin. "You've got one heck of a punch."

"Mandy, I...", Angelo began to say.

"Don't start blaming yourself again!", Mandy said cutting him off. "If it was the other way around, you'd be telling me the same thing. Right? Right?"

"Yeah. You're right.", Angelo said giving in. "It's just that being under Devos's control and not being able to stop myself, makes me feel so angry! You know?"

"Well, it's over now.", Mandy said as she placed her hand on the side of Angelo's face and making him look at her. "So, let's focus on right now. Okay?"

"Okay, Mandy.", Angelo said with a smile before they hugged each other.

Angelo then got up and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?", Mandy asked as she grabbed Angelo's wrist.

"I'm leaving so you can get some rest.", Angelo said. "And don't say you don't need any, cause you do."

"Yeah, well you look like you could use some rest too.", Mandy said with a grin.

"Which is why I'm going to the room Elyon has set for me.", Angelo said.

"Wait!", Mandy said as she tightened her grip on Angelo's wrist. "Stay with me a little bit longer. Please."

Angelo then looked into Mandy's pleading eyes and knew she didn't want to be alone at the moment.

"Okay, Mandy.", Angelo said with a kind smile as he sat back on the bed. "I'll stay a little bit longer."

"Thank you.", Mandy said before they shared a kiss.

Angelo then put his weapons with Mandy's in a chair, along with his coat. He then took his boots off and placed them next to Mandy's on the floor, and his fingerless gloves with hers on the stand near the bed. He then laid on the bed with Mandy being careful not to hurt her as he held her close. Mandy then slowly and carefully, due to her still sore but not to sore stomach, rested her head and left arm on Angelo's chest. Angelo then wrapped his left arm around Mandy letting her know he was there for her. A smile showed on her face as she slowly fell asleep. Angelo let out a yawn as he too fell asleep. As they slept, the others were in the Dining Hall ready to get some sleep themselves.

"Man, am I beat!", Eric said with a yawn. "I need some sleep."

"You and me both.", Nigel said with a yawn. "I don't think Devos and Mavos gave us much sleep when we were under their control."

"I think you're right.", Joel said. "I good nights sleep will do me good!"

"We can show you to the rooms Elyon has set up for you guys!", Hay Lin said before she let out a yawn of her own. "Guess I could use some sleep too."

"Me too.", Taranee said as she yawned.

"Me...", Irma said before she yawned as well. "...too."

"Sleep does sound good.", Matt said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Will said.

"How about you?", Martin asked Alchemy.

"Just show me to a bed.", Alchemy said.

Just then, Elyon and Cornelia walked into the Dining Hall just as the others were leaving the room. Elyon then flew up to Martin and Alchemy.

"Can you two hold up a second?", Elyon asked.

"What's up, Elyon?", Alchemy asked.

"Cornelia has something to say.", Elyon said.

The couple then turned to face Cornelia.

"So, what do you have to say?", Alchemy asked not being in the mood for one of Cornelia's comments.

"First, I want to say sorry about what I said earlier about you, Martin.", Cornelia said surprising Alchemy and Martin. "I shouldn't judge people by it's cover, seeing as a lot of people do the same when it comes to me."

"Apology accepted, Cornelia.", Martin said with a small smile which made Cornelia smile before turning to Alchemy.

"And Alchemy.", Cornelia said getting her attention. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you. I should of made time to hang with you instead of hanging with the girls all the time. Me, you, and Elyon were best friend way before the others came along. And if you'll let me, I'd like to make up for lost time."

Cornelia felt a set of arms wrap around her. Cornelia looked to see Alchemy hugging her tightly. Cornelia soon returned the hug. Watching this was Elyon and Martin, who were glad that things were settled. But before Elyon knew it, Cornelia and Alchemy pulled her into the hug, making it a group hug, renewing the bond the three of them had. A Guardian, a Protector, and a queen that was also a Heart of a world. Three friends, who would be there for each other. Once the group hug was over, they all headed to their rooms to get some rest. Once at her room, Alchemy kissed Martin good night.

"Goodnight.", Alchemy said to Martin.

"Goodnight.", Martin said before Alchemy went into her room.

Once Martin was in his room, he placed his backpack, coat, grenade belt, and weapons in the chair near his bed, and his boots on the floor near his bed. He placed his glasses on the stand near his bed and then laid down on the bed, with his right arm behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, today was interesting.", Martin said with a yawn. "From getting the others back to Alchemy renewing her friendship with Elyon and Cornelia. Now we just have to deal with Devos and Mavos. If only we knew where they were."

Martin soon fell asleep, as did most of the others that were in their rooms. Each of them getting the rest they needed. The next morning, everybody showed up in the Dining Hall to eat breakfast. Everybody turned to see Mandy walking in slowly with Angelo walking with her seeing as she wasn't at full strenght yet.

"You should be resting still, Mandy!", Alchemy said.

"That's what I told her.", Angelo said. "I told her that Elyon would of had your breakfast brought to you. But nnnnoooooooo! She just had to get up and come eat with us!"

"I'm okay.", Mandy said. "It's not like I broke anything."

"You know something?", Angelo said. "You just as stubborn as Will is!"

"Hey!", Will yelled.

"Well, it's true!", Angelo said.

"Shut up, and help me to my seat!", Mandy said as they got closer to the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Angelo said as they got to the table.

Once they were seated, everyone said their grace and went to eating breakfast. After they ate their breakfast, everyone just sat there letting the food digest. Suddenly, a fold opened in which a ball of light came out. The ball of light hovered above the middle of the table getting everyones attention.

"Um... what is that?", Irma questioned.

"It's from Zala.", Alchemy replied. "It's her way of communicating with us if we're on another world."

Just then Zala's face appeared in the ball of light.

"Hey guys!", Zala said smiling. "Glad to see you're all back to normal."

"Good to be back.", Nigel said.

"And as for you, little sister.", Zala said to Tala. "Even though you were of help, you should of known better than to go to certain worlds I can't go to, without losing my strenght!"

"Sorry, sister.", Tala said.

"What's she talking about?", Hay Lin asked.

"There are some worlds where Zala loses some power on.", Eric explained. "She can only stay on them for so long before she has to go back to Gardania to gather her strenght."

"So, what's up, Zala?", Joel asked.

"It seems that Devos and Mavos have left the Palace of Light.", Zala said. "Himerish went with me to check things out, and we found the palace empty."

"Well, that's some good news.", Eric said.

"No.", Zala said with a worried look on her face. "I mean the palace is empty."

"What do you mean?", Mandy asked.

"I mean all the training droids are gone.", Zala said shocking the Protectoers and Tala.

"WHAT?", all seven Protectors questioned at once.

"What are training droids?", Taranee asked.

"They're robots we have back at our base.", Nigel began to explain. "We use them to train and hone our skills."

"We also use them to guard our base as well.", Joel said.

"Looks like Devos and Mavos took the driods with them.",. Martin figured. "Question is, for what."

"What else?", Eric said. "To take over their home world."

"Eric is right.", Zala said getting everyone's attention. "The Viewing Pool is showing that Devos and Mavos are on planet Farbros as we speak leading the droids on an attack against the capital city of Nuva!"

"Could this get any worse?", Mandy questioned.

"Well, I also see that the droids are fully armed for combat.", Zala said.

"What about the shards we have in the vault?", Alchemy asked.

"They're all there!", Zala said. "As well as your vehicles!"

"Then we have a fighting chance!", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "Alchemy! Fold us to the palace!"

"One fold, to Gardania, coming up!", Alchemy said as she held up her staff and opened a fold to the Palace of Light, in Gardania.

"Let's go, Mandy!", Angelo said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Whoa!", Mandy said as Angelo held in his arms as he walked towards the fold. "You know, a girl can get used to this.", she said with a smirk.

"I bet you could.", Angelo said with a smirk of his own as he headed towards the fold.

"See ya later, Elyon!", Alchemy said as the two of them shared a hug.

"See ya, Alchemy.", Elyon said returning the hug. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!", Alchemy said before heading for the fold.

The other Protectors, along with Tala, were through the fold leaving Angelo and Mandy the last ones to go through. But before He walked through, with Mandy in his arms, Angelo turned to look at the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"You all coming or what?", Angelo questioned with a smirk before going through the fold.

"Like I'd miss this!", Hay Lin said as she ran for the fold.

"Wait up!", Taranee said as she and Irma were right behind her.

"This should be fun.", Will said as she and Matt headed through the fold.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "Us against a bunch of robots. Good times.", he said sarcasticlly.

"Later, Elyon!", Cornelia said before she and Caleb headed for the fold.

"Later!", Elyon said hoping that her friends would be safe. "Be safe."

"We will.", Caleb said before he and Cornelia went through the fold.

Once they were all through the fold, it closed behind them, leaving Elyon alone in the Dinning Hall.

"Well, I guess it's off to my royal duties.", Elyon said as she headed for the Throne Room. "I hope the other will be okay."

Once through the fold, the Guradians, Matt, and Caleb looked around to see that they were in a large room that had a Viewing Pool like the Oracle had in Kandrakar. Standing next to the pool was Zala.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Palace of Light.", Zala said with a kind smile.

**A/N: Looks like the fight's not over yet! There's still Mavos and Devos to deal with. And with an army of robots with them, the duo will be hard to defeat. Let's hope the combined abilities of our young heroes will be enough to pull off a victory.**

**Please review.**


	9. Off To Frabros In Style

**_Last chapter..._**

_Once through the fold, the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb looked around to see that they were in a large room that had a Viewing Pool, like the Oracle had in Kandrakar. Standing next to the pool was Zala._

_"Welcome, my friends, to the Palace of Light.", Zala said to them with a kind smile._

**Chapter 9:**

"A palace for a base.", Cornelia said as she and the others looked around. "This sure beats the Silver Dragon's basement."

"Hey!", Hay Lin said feeling insulted. "Our basement base is just fine!"

"Yeah, but we sure could use a place like this.", Taranee said.

"You said it.", Irma agreed.

"Well, excuse me if my family's poor little basement isn't good enough for you anymore!", Hay Lin snapped as she turned away from the others.

"Me thinks you guys hurt Hay Lin's feelings.", Will said.

"Aw, come on, Hay-Hay!", Irma said. "We didn't mean to insult the basement!"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "It's just look at this place!"

"I bet they have their own lab here!", Taranee said.

"Actually, we do!", Tala said getting their attention. "Wanna see it?"

"You can give the tour later, Tala.", Angelo said as he handed Mandy over to Matt. "Right now I need you to lead Matt and Will to the Healing Pool."

"Healing Pool?", Matt questioned.

"You'll see when we get there.", Mandy said. "Lead the way, Tala!"

"Right!", Tala said with a salute while floating in the air. "Follow me!", she said as she turned to face Matt, who was holding Mandy.

"So, why do I have to go?", Will asked being curious.

"Well, for one, I don't think you want to have Matt helping me undress.", Mandy said.

"No. No, I don't.", Will said walking along with Matt as he carried Mandy to where Tala was leading them.

"So, what do we do?", Irma asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to follow Eric!", Hay Lin said with some excitement as she ran in the direction Eric went along with the other Protectors.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following behind Hay Lin. Once they caught up with Hay Lin they all were in a large room where the other Protectors were. And in this large room, were some vehicles that looked like they were tricked out.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said looking at the vehicles.

"Where did you get all of this?", Taranee asked.

"You'd be surprised at what you can find in a junkyards and salvage yards.", Nigel said.

"Wait!", Irma said looking at one of the vehicles. "Is that... Is that a tank? On wheels!"

"Yep.", Martin said. "This is a M1 Abrams tank. We call it, The Tanker."

"Why is the barrel shorter than most tank's?", Taranee asked. It'looks like you cut half the barrel off."

"We modified it.", Joel explained. "It has more power than a normal tank. And uses different ammo."

"And it, like all of our rides, is powered ny a crystal engine.", Martin said.

"Crystal engine?", Hay Lin questioned.

"He means this.", Alchemy said as she popped the hood of her car.

Alchemy then opened the hood of her car, which was a yellow 1976 Brazilian Dodge Charger, to show that the engine had a large crystal in it.

"You see, Gardania is one of the few worlds that is powered by Crystal-Tech.", Alchemy explained. "Just about everything, on this world, is powered by crystals."

"Wow!", Taranee said as Alchemy closed the hood of her car. "The possibilities are just about endless with that kind of power sourse."

"So, what do you call your ride, Al?", Cornelia asked.

"I call her, The Pulse!", Alchemy said with a smile as she got in her car. "And here's why."

Alchemy then pressed a button on the steering wheel which in turn made two barrels flip out from the hood of The Pulse.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said as she jumped back a little. "What the heck are those?"

"Pulse blasters.", Alchemy said. "These babies fire powerful pulse blast that stunt and/or knockout whoever they hit."

"Hence why your ride is called The Pulse.", irma said.

"Yep.", Alchelmy said. "Martin and Joel ride in The Tanker. Now that bad boy has some fire power!"

"What about the other rides?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, why not ask the others about their rides.", Alchemy said. "I have to finish running a checl on mine."

Shrugging their shoulders, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma went to look at the other rides the Protectors had. Leaving Cornelia with Alchemy.

**_Alchemy & Cornelia_**

"So, besides now, when do you guys use your rides?", Cornelia asked.

"If we go to a world or universe, where we may end up being there for a while or if we detect any of our enemies showing up there.", Alchemy replied.

"Enemies?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Alchemy said. "We have quite a few of them that are hunting for shards as well. So far, we've gotten all the shards that have made themselves known. And we plan on getting the one Devos and Mavis have."

"You like all of this. Don't you?", Cornelia asled her friend.

"Yeah. I guess I do.", Alchemy said with a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, though. When I first started doing this stuff, I had my fears. But now, I've gotten used to it all."

"Welcome to the club.", Cornelia said with a grin, getting a laugh out of Alchemy.

Meanwhile, Tala had lead Matt and Will to the room where the Healing Pool was.

"Here we are!", Tala said as she landed. "And that is the Healing Pool."

"Whoa!", Will and Matt said as they both started at the large pool of water.

"Um... Matt?", Mandy said. "You can put me down now."

"Oh! Sorry.", Matt said as he set Mandy down on her feet.

"So, where do you change?", Will asked ready to help Mandy where she needed it.

"No need.", Mandy said as she kicked off her boots. "I'm already wearing a swimsuit."

"Really?", Matt and Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Mandy said as she took her vest off. "I wear one just in case if we have to go diving anywhere."

"Smart move.", Will said as she helped Mandy with her socks.

"Thanks.", Mandy said. "I knew Angelo had a powerful punch, but I never thougth I'd ever be in the receiving end of it.", she joked getting a small laugh out of Will.

"You should of seen Matt when he found out about it.", Will grinned.

"Let me guess.", Mandy said. "Ready to fight Angelo?"

"Totally!", Will said with a laugh.

"He's always been like that!", Mandy laugh.

"Same with Angelo!", Will said.

"I'm standing right here, you know.", Matt said.

"We know.", Will said.

"And you shouldn't be mad with Angelo.", Mandy said. "He was under the control of Devos."

"I know. I know.", Matt said as Mandy was stripped down to her purple one-piece swimsuit.

"Good.", Mandy said. "Now help me into the pool."

Matt helped Will lower Mandy into the Heqling Pool. While doing that, they saw a large white crystal sitting at the bottom of the pool.

"What is that?", Matt asked.

"That is a large healing crystal.", Mandy said. "That, mixed with the warm water, is what gives the Healing Pool it's abilities. I should be good to go in a few minutes."

"A hot tub that heals.", Will said as they finished lowering Mandy into the Healing Pool. "We could use one of these in Kandrakar."

"Aaaww!", Mandy said as she sat in the warm, comforting waters of the Healing Pool. "That hits the spot!", she said as she felt the healing affects of the pool. "You guys can go help the others. I'll be okay."

"You sure?", Will asked.

"Positive.", Mandy said with a happy sigh.

"Um... Okay.", Matt said as he and Will walked out of the room with Tala. "See ya in a few."

"Later.", Mandy said wth a lazy wave.

"Well, I think she'll be okay.", Will said with a grin. "So, can you take us to where the others are, Tala?"

"Sure thing!", Tala said as she floated in front of Will and Matt.

Tala then placed her hands on their shoulders, ready to teleport them to where the others were.

"Here we go!", Tala said before she teleported away, with them in tow.

Meanwhile, the other Protectors were doing a quick check on their rides before they were ready to head out.

_**Eric & Hay Lin**_

"So, what do you call your vehicle?", Hay Lin asked Eric as she was watching him work on his vehicle, which was a gray and blue four wheel ATV.

"I call her The Sky Cutter.", Eric said.

"The Sky Cutter?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I know.", Eric said. "At first glance, it doesn't look like it can fly. But when I get a good jump out of her, the wheels flip down and the folded wings spread outward while the thrusters in the back give her momentum to fly. And my board fits well in the back to help with the steering."

"You do wear a helmet, right?", Hay Lin asked.

"Of course I do!", Eric said with a grin. "I'm not insane!"

"Good.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"So, you think Irma will make up with Joel?", Eric asked with a grin.

"Not anytime soon.", Hay Lin said with a grin of her own. "She can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

_**Nig****el & Taranee**_

"The Bullet?", Taranee questioned as she read what was on the side of Nigel's ride, which was a red and black Honda CBF 125 motorcycle.

"Yep.", Nigel said. "You see, I have an extra crystal instaled that generates a forcefield around me and my ride and give me a major boost of speed making me a very powerful battering ram! And before you ask, yes, I do wear a helmet."

"I figured that.", Taranee said. "But it is good to hear."

"I kind of figured that.", Nigel said. "So, does your family know about you being a Guardian?"

"Hey, right!", Taranee said with a huff. "If my mom or Peter knew about me being a Guardian, they'd flip out! Then they'd try and stop me from being one!"

"Well, your secret is safe with me.", Nigel said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Taranee said before giving Nigel a kiss.

_**Martin, Joel, Caleb, & Irma**_

"So, how fast can this thing go?", Caleb asked as he walked around the gray and brown tank as Joel and Martin were doing the final check up on it.

"If pushed far enough, about a hundred to hundred twenty miles per hour.", Joel replied. "And that's without the turbo boost."

"Replacing the treads for wheels made a big differance.", Martin explained. "That and the butt kick engine it has."

"So, who drives?", Irma asked.

"Joel drives, while I work the weapons and on board computer.", Martin answered.

"Of course you'd be doing the driving.", Irma said sarcasticlly to Joel while rolling her eyes.

"And what does that suppose to mean?", Joel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That you're a typical guy.", Irma said. "Always wanting to be in control!"

"You know something? I've had just about enough of..."

"Enough!", Martin snapped cutting Joel off. "Cut the crap, Irma! I don't know why you're so mad about Joel having a double life, when you've been living one yourself!"

"But..."

"But nothing!", Martin said cutting Irma off. "Whenever you get mad or ticked off, you go and say things that you regret later! So, for once, just let it go!"

"But, I..."

"Let it go, Irma!", everyone yelled shutting Irma up just as Tala teleported Will and Matt into the room.

With a fustrated huff, Irma turned to go sit on a bench.

"Did we miss something?", Will questioned.

"You have no idea.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"How's Mandy doing?", Angelo asked.

"Relaxing.", Will said with a grin.

"Thought so.", Angelo grinned as he was working on Mandy's ride which was a black and dark purple M1 Hummer.

"So, is this your ride?", Will asked.

"Nope.", Angelo said. "This is Mandy's ride. She calls it The Spider."

"The Spider?", Matt questioned. "Why that?"

"This is why.", Angelo said as he pressed a few buttons on the steering wheel of The Spider.

Suddenly, from out of the back of the Hummer, came four mechanical grappling claws that were each attached to mechanical legs.

"Four wheels. Four claws.", Angelo said as he pressed the buttons recalling the claws to the back of the Hummer. "Hence the name, The Spider. The claws help Mandy climb to higher spots. As well as get over rough terrain."

"Cool!", Matt said.

"And where's your ride?", Will asked.

"That one.", Angelo said pointing to the red and black SN-95 Mustang GT. "I call her, The Blazer!"

"Okay. I got to ask. The Blazer?", Will said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see, in the front of the car, are compartments that open up releasing three large buzzsaw blades that heats up big time.", Angelo explained as he pressed a button on the steering wheel of his ride making three buzzsaw blades come out of different compartment of the car.

One came out of the grill of his car while the other two came out from the sides of the car where the headlights were. All three were attached to extendable arms that moved pretty well.

"While driving, I do a spin that allows the blade to cut through just about anything.!", Angelo finished explaining.

"And with the heat on them, they can cut a lot quicker.", Matt figured. "Hence, The Blazer."

"There you go.", Angelo said.

"Sweet!", Matt said.

"Dang right, it is!", Angelo said as he pressed the button recalling the blades.

"Boys and their toys.", Will said with a girl while rolling her eyes.

"And what wonderful toys they are.", Angelo said with a grin. "Well, The Blazer and Spider are good to go. What about the rest of you guys?"

"The Bullet is revved up and ready to go!", Nigel said.

"Same goes for The Sky Cutter.", Eric said.

"The Pulse is up for a fight.", Alchemy said.

"The Tanker is ready...", Joel began to say.

"... and set!", Martin finished as he and Joel pounded fist.

"All that's left is for Mandy to heal up and get ready to go.", Alchemy said.

"Done and done.", Mandy said as she came into the room, dressed and ready for battle.

"You good to go?", Angelo asked.

"Yep.", Mandy replied. "The Spider good to go?"

"Yep.", Angelo said.

"Then let's hit it!", Mandy said.

"You didn't change clothes?", Matt questioned.

"Of course I did.", Mandy said. "I have copies of the same outfit."

"We all do.", Nigel replied.

"Oh.", Matt said.

"So, who's riding with who?", Alchemy asked.

"Oh! I wanna ride with, Eric!", Hay Lin said excitedly.

"Oh that's not happening.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Hay Lin questioned with a pout.

"Because we need the element of surprise.", Angelo replied. "Right now, Devos and Mavos ar expecting only the Protectors to come and try and crash their little party."

"But if we ride with you guys in some of your rides, they'll be caught off guard.", Caleb figured.

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "Now we just have to decided who's riding with who."

"Well, seeing as The Spider has a large sunroof, I think Matt and a few of the girls should ride with Mandy.", Martin suggested. "And we can take two in The Tanker."

"Well, I'm with Matt.", Will said.

"I wanna ride in The Spider!", Hay Lin said. "Oh! I call shotgun!"

"And she calls shotgun!", Angelo said with a grin.

"Okay. That's at least three people there.", Joel said.

"Cornelia can ride with me.", Alchemy said as the two girls wrapped an arm around each other, smiling.

"So that leave Taranee, Irma, and Caleb.", Mandy said.

"Well, I can ride with Martin and Joel.", Caleb said.

"So, I guess Taranee is with Angelo.", Will said. "And Irma can ride in The Tanker."

"What!", Irma questioned as she didn't want to be around Joel at the moment.

"You heard me!", Will said. "You ride with Joel."

'You know you want to!', Taranee said to her telepathiclly. 'So, just do it!'

Grumbling to herself, Irma got into The Tanker. The others couldn't help but giggle or laugh a little. Once in The Tanker, Irma saw that Joel was seated closer towards the front while Martin was seated in a seat that was behind Joel only it was a bit higher. She and Caleb sat in the seats that were further in the back.

"Just because I'm riding with you, doesn't mean that things are okay with us!", Irma said with a huff.

"Whatever you say, Irma.", Joel said grinning while rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Okay, people! We have a big mission ahead of us!", came Angelo's voice through the com-link systems the vehicles had. "Once of planet Farbros, we head for the city of Nuva, take down Devos and Mavos and take the crystal shard they have!"

"Then let's get going!", Nigel said. "The sooner we end this, the better!"

"Amen to that.", Alchemy said as she and the other Protectors started their vehicles.

"Let's hit it then!", Angelo said. "Okay, Zala! Open the garage doors!"

"Roger that!", Zala said from the Main Hall where she and Tala were in.

Zala pressed a button and a huge thing of doors, that lead outdoors, opened in the room the Protectors were in. Once the doors opened all the way, they sped out of the garage and drove through the clearing that lay before them.

"Get ready, guys!", Angelo said through the communicator.

Angelo then flipped a switch that opened a small compartment the had a a few flat round disc like crystals inside of it.

"What are those?", Taranee asked.

"They act like the crystal on Alchemy's staff.", Angelo explained as he took "Normally, if it was just us, on foot, it would be Alchemy opening folds to different universes. But when it comes to our rides, we each have these crystals that open folds to different universes."

Angelo then placed the crystal disc he pulled out into a slot and pulled a lever.

"The disc I just put in the slot opened a fold to Farbros.", Angelo said as a beam shot out from something that looked like a laser that popped out from the grill of The Blazer.

The beam opened a fold that lead to Farbros.

"Good luck to all of you.", Zala said through the com-link. "Me and Tala shall be watching through the Viewing Pool while hoping and praying for the best."

"Thanks, Zala.", Alchemy said. "Something tells me that we're going to need all the luck and prayer we can get."

"And I also hope that irma and Joel make up, too!", Tala said followed by making kissinf sounds through the com-link getting everyone, but Irma, laughing.

"Not funny!", Irma yelled as they all went through thae fold.

"Please watch over them, Lord.", Zala prayed as the fold closed behind them knowing that their com-link ended.

"And let them come back in one piece.", Tala prayed with a happy smile before she and Zala went to the Viewing Pool to see what was going on

Once through the fold, the Protectors quickly found a road to drive on.

"Is that... red grass?", Hay Lin questioned as she, Will and Matt looked out the windows of The Spider.

"Sure is.", Mandy said. "Welcome to Farbros, guys! Next stop, Nuva!"

"Wow!", Will said. "I guess each world is a bit different.

"How far are we, Martin?", Angelo asked through the com-link.

"Not to far.", Martin said as he checked the radar that was in The Tanker. "It's about seven miles from here."

"Then let's punch it!", Angelo said as they all began to speed up. "Eric! Nigel! Do you thing!"

"Gotcha!", Eric said as he sped up further.

"On it!", Nigel said doing the same.

"Where are they going?", Hay Lin asked as she watched Nigel and Eric go faster and ahead of them.

"They're our scouts.", Angelo explained through the com-link. "If need be, they sometimes go ahead of the group and check to see had bad or rough some areas are."

"And with the rides they have, that makes their job a whole lot easier.", Mandy finished explaining.

"So, if they find anything interesting, we'll know ahead of time.", Joel said. "Also, may I suggest that we arm weapons now. Just to be safe."

"No argument here.", Alchemy said.

"Arm weapons and be ready for anything.", Angelo said. "Who knows what Devos and Mavos have ready for us."

After driving for about four and a half miles, they were getting closer to the city of Nuva. But as they got closer to the city, they saw Eric and Nigel waiting for them ar the top of a hill hiding behind some trees that were there. Once they spotted them, the stopped and everyone got out of the vehicles they were in.

"What's going on guys?", Angelo asked.

"See for yourself.", Eric said pointing down the hill.

"Whoa!", Taranee said as they all looked down the hill.

"Why am I not surprised.", Joel said.

"Now that's a lot of robots!", Matt said.

"All fully armed and ready for combat.", Alchemy said.

"Does anything get easy for us?", Cornelai questioned with a moan.

"Not in our line of work.", Eric said.

Standing in the front of Nuva was a field full of the Battle Droids that Devos and Mavos stole from them. All armed and ready for battle.

"This is going to be a long day.", Mandy said.

**A/N: Well, our heroes are on Farbros and now have to fight the Battle Droids that Devos and Mavos stole from the Protectors! Lucky for our heroes, they have some battle ready vehicles. Let's hope it's enough to get through and stop Devos and Mavos.**

**Please review.**


	10. Droid Busting!

**Chapter 10:**

There were our young heroes. Standing on top of a hill, near the city of Nuva of the planet Farbros. Thankfully, they were hidden behind some trees. So they couldn't be seen.

"Okay, guys. Let's get to work.", Angelo said. "How many are down there, Marti?"

"Let's see.", Martin said s he checked his mini-computer, that was on his wrist. "Wow! They have ninty-three of the regular droids down there!"

"Figures.", Mandy said. "The other seven must be with Devos and Mavos."

"Why have just seven with them?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, we each took a droid and programed it to fight like us.", Eric said. "It was our way of honing our own skills."

"And now they, along with the other droids are being used like this!", Nigel said. "Can't we shut them down?"

"We can.", Martin said. "But, it'll take some time to match the frequency they're on."

"Will you guys be able to fight and work on finding the right frequency?", Mandy asked.

"Yeah.", Joel said. "Caleb can help load any ammo we need to fire, while Martin works on finding the frequency to shut the droids down. I just have to switch weapon conttrols to my steering wheel."

"And while we're taking care of things on land, you girls and Matt can give us air support.", Angelo said.

"We gotcha back!", Will said.

"Be warned.", Joel said. "The droids are hard to take down. They're insulated agasints lightnijng and ice. Hard to melt down. Water-proof and energy blast wo't do much to them either."

"Well, this just keeps getting better by the minute.", Matt said.

"Sorry.", Martin said. "We kind of upgraded them to be able to protect the fortress in case if it ever gets under attack."

"We never thought we'd have to fight them lke this.", Mandy said.

"Suggestion.", Alchemy said. "Seeing as Cornelia is the Earth Guardian, her powers would be more stronger if she were on the ground. Granted, she'll need protection."

Alchemy then pulled out a necklace with a green crystal attached to it, from her side pouch and handed it to Cornelia.

"This is a barrier crystal.", Alchemy said as Cornelai put the necklace around her neck. "The barrier, it creates, will protect you from any blast or exsplosions that come your way."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said.

"One more thing.", Martin said. "Take these."

Martin then handed out ear pieces to W.I.T.C.H. and Matt.

"These look like Blue Tooth ear pieces.", Hay Lin said.

"They're connected to our com-links.", Joel exlained. "it pays to keep in touch with each other."

"No kidding.", Matt said.

"Well, people, let's get to work!", Mandy said as she jumped in The Spider.

"You heard the lady!", Angelo said as he got in his ride. "Let's save the day!"

Once the other Protectors were in their rides, along with Caleb in The Tanker, Will, Matt, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin took to the sky and flew over the driods ready to strike. Cornelia flew along side The Pulse as Alchemy and the other Protectors drove towards the droids. Once the droids spotted the young heroes coming at them, they began firing their weapons at them.

"Let's see if they like a little shockwave blast!", Joel said. "Caleb! Load a green canister into the port!"

Caleb quickly grabbed a green canister and loaded it into the port and closed it.

"Loaded!", Caleb said.

"Good!", Joel said as he took aim at some droids. "Fire!"

Once he fired the shell it was sent flying out of ther barrel and towards the ground, in front of some droids. Once it hit, it sent a powerful shockwve that sent some droids flying at some other droids. Joel thrm ran over the froids while sending some flying as he hit them!

"Now that's how it's done!", Jiel aid with a smirek. "Olay, Caleb! Load up another one."

"In it!", Caleb said as he loaded another green canisyrt in the barrel. "Go for it!"

"Fire!", Joel said as he fired the blast.

As that was going on, Nigel and eric hand their hands full with some of the droids, seeing as Eric was on a four-wheeler and Nigel was on a motorcycle.

"Well this is fun!", Nigel said as he had The Bullet standing on the front wheel, and swung the rear agaisnt a few droids.

"Better than being entralled!", Eric said as he ran a few droids over.

"Good point!", Nigel said as he pulled out his war hammer and swung it at some droids knocking them down.

But when they got knocked down, they slowly got back up!

"They just don't stop!", Eric said as he blasted some of them with a few bolts of lightning.

"Let's just hope Martin can shut them down before they over come us!", Nigel said before he and Eric charged back into battle.

Up in the sky, Will, Matt, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin were providing air support when a group of the droids, that had jetpacks, took to the sky after them. Now the five of them have their hands full.

"Now what do we do?", Hay Lin questioned as they were dodging the fire power the droids were firing at them.

"Well, our attacks may not be able to take them down for good.", Will said as she turned around and fired a bolt of lightning at two droids.

The two droids were stunned but okay. But their jet packs shut down causing them to fall to the ground.

"But their jet packs are easy pickings!", Will said with a smirk.

"Then let's end this!", Matt said as he flew towards the other flying droids.

Seeing Matt coming at them, the remaining droids began to fire their blastes at him, but he had a force field up around him to block their fire power. He then picked up his speed and rammed theough them making them tumble in the air,

"Gotcha!", Matt said as he quickly turned around and began to fire eyebeams and energy blast, from his hands, at some of the droids' jetpacks sending them crashing to the ground.

Those Matt didn't hit, were hit by Will and Taranee as well as some of them getting their jet packs frozen by Irma and Hay Lin who were hitting them with a combo of their powers. When they were done, all of the air droids were sent crashing to the ground.

"Well, that was easier than I thought.", Taranee said as the others gathered around. "Smart thinking about their jet packs, Will."

"Actually, I was taking a wild guess with that.", Will said with a smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Wild guess or not, it worked!", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Now we can go back to helping the others!"

"Um... Will?", came Angelo's voice through the com-links they had.

"Yeah, Angelo?", Will asked.

"By any chance were you attacked by some of the droids that had jetpacks?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason.", Angelo said. "Just wondering why it was raining droids."

"Ooooooh.", the girls and Matt said realising that the others were below them.

"Sorry about that.", Will said.

"No worries.", Angelo said. "As long as you all are okay. By the way, Martin has an idea that may help us shut the droids down. Take it away Martin!"

"Can you hear me, Will?", Martin asked through the com-link.

"Yeah, I can hear you.", Will said. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about your powers.", Martin said.

"What aout them?", Will questioned.

"Well, Caleb told me about one of them and I think that power may be able to help us.", Martin said. "Here's what I need you to do."

As all of this was going on, Devos and Mavos were in the palace, of the capital city of Nuva. Both were watching the battle that was going on outside of the city from a viewing screen, that was in the Throne Room.

"Looks like our guest are enjoying themselve, brother.", Devos said with a smirk.

"So, it would seem, brother.", Mavous said as he held the touch screen control panel that helped him control the droids. "Do you think we sould send the other seven out there?"

"No.", Devos said. "One must be prepared for anything. Besides, I like having these seven around. They make me feel that we have our very own Honor Guard."

"You know something, brother? I do believe you are right.", Mavos said before both brother broke out into evil laughter as they went back to watching the battle unfold.

Meanwhile, outside the city, Alchemy was giving Cornelia cover fire while Cornelia was preparing something big.

"Whatever it is you're going to do, Cornelia, I suggest that you do it!", Alchemy said as she was driving around Cornelia blasting as many droids as she could.

After a few seconds of focusing her power, Cornelia dropped to one knee and slammed her fist to the ground sending a powerful shockwave that send a large amount of the droids into the air. Seeing this, Alchemy as well as Joel began to fire away at as many of the droids as they could before they hit the ground. Once they hit the ground, the droids slowly began to get to their feet.

"Boy those things are tough!", Cornelia said feeling a little dizzy.

Seeing that Cornelia was about to fall out, Alchemy drove towards her. Once close enough to her, Alchemy pressed a button that opened the passenger side door that flipped upward. She then spun she car around in a way that before Cornelia fell, she was sitting in The Pulse.

"Wow!", Cornelia said as she buckled her seat belt while the dorr was closing. "Nice driving skills, Al!"

"I watched "Wanted" one to many times and had to learn that trick.", Alchemy said with a grin. "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "I'm just a little woozy. I put a lot of power in that last attack. I just need a little rest."

"No problem.", Alchemy said. "Leave the rest to us!"

As Alchemy was blasting away at some droids. Angelo, in The Blazer, and Mandy, in The Spider, were taking on some droids as well. The droids were either being cut, crushed, or run over. But due to their armour, they were up and ready for more.

"Man! When we upgrade something, we do it right!", Angelo said as he used The Blazer's buzzsaws to take down a few droids.

"Well, at least we know we did a good job!", Mandy said as she used The Spider's claws to grab some droids and throw them against some other droids. "We have to shut these guys down!"

"I just hope that whatever Martin has planned works!", Angelo said before something caught is eye. "What the heck?"

Angelo then saw Matt dive down and grab a droid and fly away.

"What the heck was that about?", Mandy asked.

"No idea.", Angelo said. "But for now we just go back to busting up the droids!"

"Right behind you!", Mandy said as she and Angelo continued to fight the droids.

In The Tanker, Martin was waiting to hear from Will while Joel and Caleb were fighting the droids.

"Anything from Will?", Caleb asked.

"Not yet.", Martin said.

"Martin!", came Will's voice through the com-link. "Can you hear me?"

"Will?", Martin questioned. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah!", Will said. "And you're plan worked!"

"Good!", Martin said. "Lay it on me!"

"Gotcha!", Will said. "The frequency is..."

Back in the Nuva palace, Devos and Mavos were watching the droids continue to fight their enemies.

"This is working out very well!", Mavos said with a sinister smile. "Those droids are working well for us! No matter how hard they get knocked down, they get back up!"

"We must find out where the Protectors got these wonderful machines.", Devos said.

"Yes. We must.", Mavos said. "And once they, along with their allies, are defeated by their own droids, we can put them all under our power and take over many worlds and claim those worlds' Hearts for our own!"

"Ultimate power will be at our fingertips!", Devos said.

But suddenly, both brothers watched the viewing screen to see all the droids stop moving and shutdown.

"W-What's going on?", Devos questioned.

"I... I... I don't know!", Mavous said as he began pressing buttons on the control panel. "The droids aren't responding!"

They then looked at the veiwing screen to see the droids run through a fold that was opened from The Pulse.

"They did it!", Mavos snapped. "Those blasted Protectors!"

They then looked to see the Protectors drive into the city of Nuva with the Guardians and Matt right behind them.

"They'll be here any minute!", Mavos said while gritting his teeth. "Looks like we'll have to fight them after all!"

"But wait brother!", Devous said with a smirk. "These seven droids are still here!"

"That's because I put them on a different frequency.", Mavous replied. "One must be prepared for such things."

"And if these droids can defeat our enemies, I can use the shard to take control of their minds giving us not only the Protectors, but the Guardians, and their allies under our control!", Devos said.

"And then, we'll be able to take control of the other droids and continue our conquest of the many Known Worlds of the many universes!", Mavous said. "The Multiverse shall be ours!"

"Now, now!", came Angelo's voice making the two brothers turn towards the doors of the Throne Room to see the Protectors and Caleb standing in front of the now open doors of the room with the Guardians and Matt hovering above them. "I wouldn't count those chickens before they hatch!", he said with a smirk.

**A/N: Well, that was quick! But how did they shutdown the droids? And can they defeat Devos, Mavos, and seven droids that fight like the Protectors? Find out in the next chapters!**

**Please review.**


	11. Protectors VS Elite Droids

**Chapter 11:**

There Devos and Mavos were sitting in the two throne of the Throne Room with seven droids that were made to fight like the Protectors. Standing across from them were the Protectors along with the Guardians, Caleb and Matt.

"So, you manage to defeat your droids and get into the palace.", Devos said. "I must say that you all work fast."

"To fast for my liking!", Mavos said. "But I must ask. How did you pull it off?"

"Yeah.", Mandy said. "How did you pull it off, Martin?"

"Simple.", Martin said. "It was thanks to Caleb."

"What do you mean?", Nigel asked.

"Well..."

**Flashback**

"Please tell me that you're close to finding the frequency to the droids, Martin.", Eric said to Martin through their com-link.

"Sorry, man, but I'm nowhere near it!", Martin said as he contiued to work on his computer. "It could be any frequency!"

"Don't sweat it, Martin!", Nigel said. "It's not like we can ask one of the droids what the frequency is."

"Actually, Will might be able to do that.", Caleb said.

"Say what now?", Joel questioned.

"Well, one of Will's abilities is that she can talk to machines.", Caleb explained. "At least that's what Cornelia told me once."

"Okay. One, that's an awsome power.", Martin said. "And two, it's worth a try.", he said as he contacted Angelo. "Tanker to Blazer! Can you hear me Angelo?"

"Blazer here.", Angelo said. "What's up, Martin?"

"I need you to connect me to Will's com-link, seeeing as The Blazer's receivers are a bit stronger.", Martin replied.

"No problem. Just let me dodge the falling droids, she and the others are taking down.", Angelo said as he began to contact Will. "Um... Will?", came Angelo's voice through the com-links they had.

"Yeah, Angelo?", Will asked.

"By any chance were you attacked by some of the droids that had jetpacks?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason.", Angelo said. "Just wondering why it was raining droids."

"Sorry about that.", Will said realising that the others were below them.

"No worries.", Angelo said. "As long as you all are okay. By the way, Martin has an idea that may help us shut the droids down. Take it away Martin!"

"Can you hear me, Will?", Martin asked through the com-link.

"Yeah, I can hear you.", Will said. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about your powers.", Martin said.

"What about them?", Will questioned.

"Well, Caleb told me about one of them and I think that power may be able to help us.", Martin said. "Here's what I need you to do."

"Lay it on me!", Will said.

"I need you to grab a droid and ask it what the frequency is.", Martin said.

"Huh?", Will questioned.

"Well, from what Caleb told me, you can talk to machines.", Martin explained. "And if that's the case..."

"I can use that power to talk to the droids!", Will said before slapping her forehead. "DUH!"

"So, think you can do it?", Martin asked.

"We're about to find out.", Will said before turning to Matt. "Matt! I need you to bring me a droid!"

"Why?", Matt asked.

"Trust me on this.", Will said. "It's part of Martin's plan!"

"Um... Okay.", Matt said before diving down towards the battle field.

As he was doing this, the girls were giving him the cover fire he needed. With his speed, he was closing in on a droid, that had no weapons.

"Here goes!", Matt said as he got closer to it.

Once close enough to it, Matt pulled up and grabbed the droid and flew back up to Will and the girls. Once he was up to them, Will and the girls flew to Matt. Will then grabbed the droid by the head and stared it in the eyes.

"Okay, buddy! Here's the deal.", Will said hoping the droid would listen to her. "I need the frequency that Devos and Mavos are using to control you all."

"Are you kidding me?", the droid said. "I'll be more than glad to give it to you!"

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Of course!", the droid said. "We were made to protect and help train warriors! Not this stuff! So, if you want the frequency number, then you got it! It's _61842_."

"Thanks.", Will said before she contacted Martin.

Meanwhile, in The Tanker, Martin was waiting to hear from Will while Joel and Caleb were fighting the droids.

"Anything from Will?", Caleb asked.

"Not yet.", Martin said.

"Martin!", came Will's voice through the com-link. "Can you hear me?"

"Will?", Martin questioned. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah!", Will said. "And you're plan worked!"

"Good!", Martin said. "Lay it on me!"

"Gotcha!", Will said. "The frequency is _61842_!"

"Got it!", Martin said as he typed in the number. "Here goes!", he said as he pressed the enter button.

Once he did, the signal went out from The Tanker that shutdown all the droids. Once that happened, Martin rebooted them all and had them ready to go back to Gardania.

"I'm happy to inform you all that the droids are back under our control.", Martin said. "Well, at least the ones out here on the battlefield."

"We'll take what we can get.", Angelo said as everyone else was cheering. "Alchemy. A fold back to Gardaina, please."

"No problem!", Alchemy said as she used her staff to open a fold back to Gardania.

"Do your thing, Martin.", Angelo said.

"Already ahead of you!", Martin said as he programed the droids to head through the fold.

As the droids began heading through the fold, Matt flew down and set the droid, they grabbed on the gound, allowing it to head through the fold with the other droids. Once the droids were all through the fold, Alchemy closed it.

"That's all of them.", Martin said. "Now all that's left is for the other seven, that Devos and Mavos have with them."

"Then let's hit it!", Angelo said. "And be ready for aything!"

As the Protectors drove into the city of Nuva, Will, Matt, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin flew into the city. Each knowing that the fight wasn't over yet.

_End Flashback_

"And now, here we are.", Martin said finishing explaining what happened.

"And here is where you will all die!", Mavos snapped. "Go and destroy them all, elite droids!"

The droids then ran at the young heroes each had armour like the other droids, only each was armed like one of the Protectors.

"We'll handle our droid counterparts!", Angelo said. "You all handle Devos and Mavous! And watch out for that shard they have!"

"Good luck!", Will said as she and the other Guardians along with Matt and Caleb heads for Devos and Mavos.

"Okay, team! Let's make this a quick fight!", Angelo said.

"No problem there!", Joel said as he and the other Protectors ran towards their droid counterparts. "This should be fun!"

Once close enough, Joel pulled out his sword, ready to fight his droid counterpart. The droid swung it's sword while Joel swung his. Both weapons connected with such awsome power. The droid swung it's sword at Joel's feet, but Joel jumped up dodging the attack. He then came down at his droid counterpart with his sword, but the droid blocked the attack.

'I almost forgot how good these droids fight!', Joel thought to himself as he blocked an attack from the droid.

Both were giving it their all. But Joel knew he had to end this fight. So when they jumped back from each other, Joel knew that the droid was ready to strike the final blow. They then ran towards each other ready to end the fight. As they closed in on each other, Joel charged his blade with energy and with a powerful thrust, peirced the droid in the chest.

"I'm sorry, my friend.", Joel said before sending a thing a electricity into the droid through the sword.

Once that was done, the droid shutdown and fell to the floor. Joel pulled his sword out and went to help fight Devous and Mavos, who were giving the Guardians, Matt and Caleb a hard time. The other Protectors were busy fighting the droids hoping to be able to help in the fight against Devos and Mavos.

"Never thought that I'd be fighting my droid like this!", Alchemy said as she dodged a fireball her droid counterpart shot at her. "Whao! Now that's hot!"

Alchemy took to the air and fired a beam of energy from her staff at her droid. The beam quickly wrapped around the droid holding it in place. Taking a chance, Alchemy fired a thing of lightning at the droid. Once it hit, the droid began to shake and then fall to the floor as the beam that held it faded away. Thinking that the droid was down and out, Alchemy landed in front of it and poked it with her staff.

"That was easier than I thought it would be.", she said with a smile.

But suddenly, the droid grabbed her legs, surprising Alchemy!

"Whoa!", Alchemy cried out as the droid pulled her down to the floor with it!

The droid then raised it's hands and prepared to smash them down on Alchemy! Thinking quickly, Alchemy held her staff up to block the attack!

"My turn!", Alchemy said as she sent a powerful thing of electricty into the droid shutting it down.

Once it shut down, Alchemy got to her feet and looked down at the droid.

"Now it's down.", she said before going to join the fight against Devos and Mavos.

"I hate to have to wreck my droid, but it has to be done!", Martin said as he tried to freeze his droid in ice. But the droid just shot a powerful flames, from it's blaster, melting the ice and kept it flying towards Martin.

"Crap!", Martin said as he dodged the flame. "I forgot that I gave it a flame upgrade!"

Martin then fired a few lightning balls, from his blaster, at the droid. The shots hit their mark, but the droid had a small forcefield up to protect it.

"Well, at least I know it can hold it's own.", Martin said as he dodged the shots the droid was firing. "I have to think smarter!", he said as he put his blasters away.

Martin them grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it at the droid. The droid caught it with ease and was about to throw it back at Martin. But Martin had other plans as he fired a beam of ice at the droid and froze the grenade to the droid's hand.

"Hold on to that for a while, would you.", Martin said with a smirk.

The droid then began to run towards Martin. If it was going to have a grenade blow up, it was going to take him with it.

"Aw, crap!", Martin said as he fired a thing of ice at the floor.

Once the droid stepped on the ice, it began to slip and fall! Once that happened, it began to slide on the ice! Martin them fired more ice that lead to the wall. Once the droid hit the wall, the grenade went off blowing the droid's arm off. Thinking quickly, Martin threw a few disc like grenades at the droid. Once they hit the droid, they attached themselves to the droid. A few seconds later, they went off sending a powerful current of electricity through the droid. shutting it down.

"Got to love those electro-grenades.", Martin said before running off to help fight Devos and Mavos.

"Let's see who has the better skills with the war hammer!", Nigel said as he swung his war hammer at his droid counterpart, who was doing the same.

Once the war hammers hit each other, Nigel and the droid felt the impact of the weapons and they both dropped their weapons from the powerful vibrations that they made.

"OW!", Nigel yelled rubbing his hands. "That had some kick!"

Recovering quickly, the droid threw a punch at Nigel, who blocked it, but was still knocked back a few feet with the droid still coming at him!

"Man, it's quick!", Nigel said as he jumped away from it. "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

Nigel then jumped towards the droid and pushed him back a few feet. He then use his power of earth and punched the floor sending a shockwave at the droid making it loose it's balance and fall.

"And now to finish this!", Nigel said as he ran towards his war hammer.

He then picked up his war hammer and got ready to strike the droid. But then he looked at the war hammer the droid had as well. A smirk then came to his face.

"Why not?", Nigel questioned as he picked up the other war hammer. "This is gong to be fun!"

Nigel then saw the droid begin to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't!", he said as jumped high into the air and towards the droid.

Nigel then came down on the droid with both war hammers and drove the droid into the floor leaving it's head sticking out of the floor. The droid looked up to see Nigel looking down at it. Nigel then reached down and open up a panel in the back of the droid's head and press some buttons. The droid then shut down.

"Don't worry, buddy.", Nigel said as he ran off to help fight Devos and Mavos with both war hammers in his hands. "You'll be back in Gardania and working again."

"Man! Did I make this droid good or what?", Eric questioned himself as he was flying on his board. "His move are as good as mine!", he said as his droid was right behind him on a hoverboard.

Thinking quickly, Eric spun around and, using his five foot boomerrang as a sword, swung his at the droid, in an attempt to knock it to the floor. But the droid quickly back-flipped out of the way of the attack and landed on it's board. Once it landed, the droid jumped at Eric sending them both falling to the floor. Eric quickly got to his feet and hit the droid with a thing of lightning that stun it long enough for Eric to call forth his board and boomerrang with his electric powers. Once he got them, he threw his boomerrang at the droid, who quickly dodged the attack and fired a thing of electricity at Eric who blocked it with his board.

"That was close!", Eric said as he saw the droid jump on it's board and take to the air. "Not so fast, pal!"

Eric quickly jumped on his board a flew towards the droid while catching his boomerrang. As he closed in on the droid, he shot a thing of electrified water at the droid. It didn't do much to the droid, but it gave Eric the distrction he needed to make his move and come flying at the droid fast enough to knock it's head off with the tip of his board.

"Gotcha!", Eric said as the droid went flying out the window of the Throne Room and crashing to the ground. "And now for Devos and Mavos!", he said as he went flying towards the battle at hand.

As for Mandy, she was fighting her droid counterpart with her bo staff. Her droid was fighting back with it's bo staff as well. For every move Mandy did, her droid was able to counter it with no problems.

"Looks like we're evenly matched.", Mandy said standing her ground.

Suddenly, her droid held out it's right hand and fired a beam of ice at Mandy. But the beam went through her.

"You forget that I can phase through things!", Mandy said as she fired her own beam of ice at the droid's feet keeping it in place. "But you can't!"

Seeing that it was frozen in place, the droid's chest opened up to show what looked like a speaker. Seeing this got Mandy worried.

"Uh-oh!", Mandy said. "Not good!"

Suddenly a sonic sound came out from the speaker! Hearing the sound, Mandy covered her ears.

"I hate that thing!", Mandy said. "I just had to have Martin install that thing!"

Once it saw that Mandy was unable to use her phase powers, due to the sonic noise, the droid fire it's ice beam at Mandy and froze her legs causing her to fall to the floor.

"W-w-well that w-w-w-ent well!", Mandy said looking at her frozen legs.

She then looked up to see her droid break the ice from around it's legs. It then began walking towards Mandy with it's ice beam pointed at her.

"S-s-s-sorry!", Mandy said as she quickly pulled out three arrows that had magnets with little sonic devices on them on them. "B-b-b-but I have b-b-bigger f-fish to f-f-f-fry!"

Once the droid was close enough, Mandy threw the arrows at the droid hitting it in it's speaker chest.

"Goodnight!", Mandy said as the sonic devices activated.

The sonic vibrations were powerful enough to scramble the droid's systems enough to shut it down. Once it shut down, Mandy was able to use her power of water to turn the ice around her legs to water. She then took that water and made it warm enough to warm her legs.

"Aaaww!", she said as she felt her legs heat up. "That's better!"

Once they were warm enough, she got up and pulled out her bow and ran off to help in the battle with Devos and Mavos. Meanwhile, Angelo was fighting his droid hoping to end the fight quickly. Both were giving each other a good fight as they went from punches, to kicks, to doing elemental attacks.

"Let's see how you like this!", Angelo said as he fired a fireball at the droid.

But the droid fired a fireball of it's own! Both fireballs hit each other causing an explosion that sent them both flying backwards.

"Who'd of thought that we'd be fighting like this?", Angelo questioned as he stared down his droid. "It's good to know that I can go toe to toe woth my droid like this. But this has to end. Now!"

Angelo then fired a small volley of fireballs at the droid. The droid quickly put up a forcefield blocking that attack. But once the droid dropped the forcefield, Angelo came at the droid with his fist covered in fire and began to attack the droid with a volley of combos that the droid couldn't block or counter.

"And now for the finisher!", Angelo said before giving the droid an uppercutt that knocked the droid's head back shutting it down. "Now that's a good game of Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots!"

Angelo then ran off to join the others in their fight against Devos and Mavos.

"And now the real fight begins.", Angelo said as he neared the fight.

**A/N: Well, the droids are down and out. Now all that's left is for the defeat of Devos and Mavos! How's it going to end? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	12. The Final Battle!

**Chapter 12:**

_**Moments earlier...**_

"And now, here we are.", Martin said finishing explaining what happened.

"And here is where you will all die!", Mavos snapped. "Go and destroy them all, my elite droids!"

The droids then ran at the young heroes. Each had armour like the other droids, only each was armed like one of the Protectors.

"We'll handle our droid counterparts!", Angelo said. "You all handle Devos and Mavous! And watch out for that shard they have!"

"Good luck!", Will said as she and the other guardians along with Matt and Caleb heads for Devos and Mavos.

Once close enough to the two brothers, Irma and Hay Lin started things off by combining their powers of water and air to freeze Devos and Mavos.

"Child's play.", Devos said as he put up a forcefield, blocking the attack. "My turn!"

Devos then dropped the forcefield and sent a wave of energy at Irma and Hay Lin, knocking them to the floor. But then Matt fired his eyebeams along with Will, who fired a thing of lightning.

"My turn.", Mavos said as he used his powers to actually catch the attacks and combined them into a ball and sent it flying back at them. "Catch!"

"Whoa!", Will and Matt said as they dodged that attack.

The ball of energy hit the ceiling of the room making chunks of it fall to the floor.

"Our turn!", Cornelia said as she and Taranee flew towards the two evil brothers.

Cornelia used her powers to send the chunks of the ceiling flying at Devos and Mavos. Taranee then lit the chunks of ceiling on fire, as it was flying towards the brothers. Both brothers saw this and put up a forcefield that took the impact of the attack. Once the smoke cleared, Taranee and Cornelia saw that the attack had failed.

"Nice try, ladies.", Devos said.

"Crap!", Cornelia said.

Suddenly, Caleb jumped at Devos and Mavos and sent a powerful wave of electrisity at the brothers. The brothers simply jumped out of the way of the attack. Once they landed, they smirked at the young heroes, who had gathered together.

"Is this the best you children can do?", Mavos asked.

"For if it is, then you seriously have your work cut out for you!", Devos said.

"We're only getting started, pal!", Will said as she glared at the two brothers.

Taranee and Hay Lin looked at each other and nodded as they flew at the two brothers.

"Try this on for size!", Taranee said as she and Hay Lin combined their power to make a powerful fire twister and sent it flying at Devos and Mavos.

The attack hit it's mark, sucking the brothers in it spinning them around. Will and Irma followed through with their combined powers hitting the brothers with a thing of electrified water! The brothers were stunned a bit which allowed Cornelia to hit them with a powerful telekinetic wave, that sent the brothers flying towards the wall behind them! Once they hit the wall, Caleb and Matt hit them with a combo of their powers. Once the attacks were finished, the brothers fell to the floor.

"Now who seriously has their work cut out for them?", Irma asked with a smirk.

But Irma's smirk slowly faded as she, along with the others, heard Mavos and Devos laughing. It was faint at first. But soon, it grew louder and louder. As they were laughing, they slowly got to their feet to show that their clothes were a bit ripped and burned, but they were hardly hurt!

"What the heck!", Matt said. "They barely have a scratch on them!"

"That's right, kiddies!", Devous said. "We're not the pushovers you thought we would be!"

"For you see, as long as we're close to each other, the both of us are harder to beat!", Mavos said.

"What does it take to beat these guys?", Cornelia questioned fustrated.

"A lot, little girl!", Mavos said with a smirk. "A lot!"

"Let us show you children what true power is!", Devos said with a smirk that could send chills down your spine.

Devos then formed an yellow ball of energy, while Mavos formed a red ball of energy. They then fired the balls at the girls, Matt, and Caleb. As the balls of energy flew at them, they combined and turned into a large orange orb of energy. Will tried to form a forcefield to block it, but the orb broke through it and took them all down!

"Aw, man! Did that hurt!", Matt said as he tried to move but couldn't. "That last attack packed a punch!"

"I'll say!", Caleb said. "I can hardly move."

"That's because that was a special attack.", Mavos said getting their attention.

"For you see, that attack stuns you so bad, that you won't be able to move much for a while!", Devos bragged as he pulled out the crystal shard that aloud him to put the Protectors under his control. "Which gives me and my brother plenty of time to put you all under our control!"

"I don't think so!", Irma said as she tried to get into Devos' head with her mind control powers.

'Back off jerk!', she telepathiclly said causing Devos to stagger a bit. 'Back off NOW!'

"What the...?", Devos questioned before looking down at Irma. "So, it seems that you have the same abilities I have.", he said a he looked own at Irma who was glaring at him. "To bad you're not as strong as I am! But you may present a problem in the future! So I think I'll get rid of you instead of making you one of our slaves."

Devos then formed a ball of energy and aimed it at Irma. Try as she might, Irma couldn't move. All she and the others could do was watch as Devos prepared to fire his attack.

"Farewell, Guardian!", Devos said with a laugh as he fired his attack.

'Someone! Anyone! Help me!', Irma thought to herself as she watched the ball of energy come at her.

Suddenly, from out of no where, Joel jumped in front of the attack and smacked the attack away with his sword, surprising the others.

"Sorry, Devos!", Joel said taking a fighting position. "But me and my girlfriend have some unfinished business to take care of!"

"Joel!", Irma said softly happy that Joel showed up when he did.

"So, you defeated your droid, I see.", Mavos said with a smirk.

"He's not the only one!", Martin said as he along with Alchemy joined Joel.

Alchemy then turned around and held the staff up and focused her energy into it. Just then, like before, the large crystal on the tip of the staff glowed white.

"Rejuvanation!", Alchemy shouted as she shot a wave of white energy at the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

The wave of energy hit everybody removing the effects of the attack Devos and Mavos hit them with.

"Oh, yeah.", Matt said as he and the others got to their feet. "Much better!"

"You can say that again.", Will said.

"Boy does it feel good to spread my wings!", Hay Lin said as she took to the air and did a few quick loops.

"Someone looks happy."

Hay Lin turned to see, Eric come up to her on his board.

"You okay?", Eric asked as he was hovering next to Hay Lin.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "How about you?"

"I'm okay.", Eric said. "Now we just have to deal with those two.", he said as he looked down at Devos and Mavos.

"Do you brats think you can really beat us?", Devos said as he held up the shard he had. "As long as we have this, nothing can stop us!"

Suddenly, Mandy jumped up from behind the others and shot an arrow at Devos and stuck his sleeve to the wall. Mandy then landed in front of the others followed by Angelo and Nigel, who had his war hammer as well as his droid counterpart's war hammer.

"What was that about nothing stopping you?", Mandy asked as she had another arrow at the ready.

"Looks like we made it to the party just in time!", Nigel said as he stood next to Taranee.

"It's over boys!", Angelo said to Devos and Mavos.

"That's what you think!", Mavos said.

"This is far from over, fools!", Devos said.

"Bring it on!", Angelo said as he and everyone else charged at Devos and Mavos.

As they closed in on them, the two sinister brothers combined their powers and sent the young heroes flying back with a powerful wave of energy! As they laid there on the floor, Devos and Mavos slowly walked towards them.

"Don't you fools get it?", Mavos questioned as the teens slowly got to their feet. "Me and my brother are one of the most powerful forces on Farbros! We will crush you!"

"Unless you all sumit to our power!", Devos said with a smirk.

"Never!", Joel said.

"We will stop you!", Will said. "One way or the other!"

"So, you can forget about your plans of world conquest!", Angelo said. "Cause it ends here!"

"We shall see!", Mavos said. "You heroes are always the troublesome lot."

"We'll show you how troublesome we can be!", Cornelia said as she sent a telekinetic wave at the brothers, who waved the attack off.

"Is that the best you can do, little girl?", Devos asked with a smirk.

"Maybe.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "But I was just distracting you so my friends could do something bigger!"

"What?", Davos said as he and Mavos looked towards the others, who were preparing their own attacks.

First was Taranee and Alchemy, who were pouring some fire into an basketball size energy ball Martin had formed. Once it was full of fire, Martin got ready to throw it at the two brothers. Devos and Mavos got ready to move out of the way when Cornelia used her powers to make the rubble, from the room, form stone hands and grab the brothers holding them in place.

"And where to you think you're going?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"What the heck?", Mavos questioned as he and Devos tried to get free.

"It's no use, brother!", Devos said. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Time for the big boom!", Martin said as he threw the fire filled energy ball.

Then, to give it a bit more speed, Hay Lin and Nigel used their power of air and made the attack go faster with a powerful burst of wind. Once the attack hit, the brothers let out a cry of pain. But the fight wasn't over yet as Will and Irma who blasted him with a thing of electrified water, along with Eric who combined his powers to hit the brothers with the same kind of water.

"I've had enough of this!", Mavos said as he and Devos jumped up quickly glaring at the teens.

"Oh, no you haven't!", Joel said as he and Caleb jumped in the air with their swords at the ready.

Joel then released a wave of energy from his sword while Caleb released a wave of electricity from his sword. The attacks combined just before Matt fired his eyebeams at full power that combined with the attack making it all look like an arrow of energy that hit the brothers dead on!

"Argh!", the brother yelled as they were knocked back a few feet.

Then, Mandy fired an exploding arrow at the brothers followed by Nigel who slammed both war hammers down sending a powerful shockwave towards the brothers. And Angelo finished it off by forming a large fireball and sent it flying at the brothers. All three attacks struck the brothers sending them flying towards the wall with a powerful slam!

"Did we get them?", Hay Lin asked as the smoke began to clear.

"I think so.", Eric said as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Suddenly, they all heard laughter coming from within the smoke.

"No way!", Irma said fearing the worst.

"It can't be!", Nigel said.

But as the smoke cleared away, everyone saw that Devos and Mavos were still standing.

"Aw, crap!", Mandy said.

"Fools!", Devos said. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat us!"

"How did you guys beat Devos lasy time?", Taranee asked.

"It wasn't this hard.", Joel said. "Devos wasn't this strong."

"Maybe him and Mavos being close togther really does make them stronger.", Cornelia said.

"I say we hit them with everything we've got!", Matt said.

"I agree.", Angelo said. "Only we do it differently."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Zala taught us that we can call upon our inner energy that gives us our powers and abilites.", Angelo explained. "It's our power in it's purest form. We did it one time to break through a very powerful barrier."

"You think it'll work with these guys?", Martin questioned.

"Worth a shot.", Alchemy said.

"Then let's do it!", Nigel said.

"Can you and the others keep Devos and Mavos busy while giving us some cover?", Angelo asked Will. "It's going to take a minute or two for us to do what we have to do."

"Gotcha!", Will said. "Cornelia! Give them some cover while the rest of us keep Devos and Mavos distracted!"

"On it!", Cornelia said as she stood in front of the Protectors ready to put up a telekinetic shield when needed.

As for the rest of the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb, they charged at Devos and Mavos to hold them off until the Protectors were ready to strike. As for the Protectors, they each were standing in a circle, with their eyes closed as they began to focus their minds. As they were doing this, Mandy connected their minds so they could know when the time was right to strike together.

'Remember what Zala taught us, guys.', Angelo said through their link. 'Our inner energy is what gives our powers and abilities. It can be called forth and used in different ways. Ways that can turn the tide in any battle.'

The seven warriors began to focus their powers to the point where they could direct it to where they needed it to be. As for the others, they were holding Devos and Mavos off with all they had. Every once and a while the two brother tried to blast the Protectors. But Cornelia quickly put up a telekinetic shield, blocking the attack.

"If you guys can hear me, I think you'd better hurrt up!", Cornelia said. "I don't know how long the others can hold those two off!"

'We hear you, Cornelia.', Alchemy said telepathiclly, surprising Cornelia. 'We need a little more time.'

"How are you...?", Cornelia said as she began to question the sudden telepathic talk.

'I'll explain later!', Alchemy said with a grin. 'Just give us a bit more time.'

Nodding in agreement, Cornelia stood ready to put up a telekinetic shield when needed. As for the others, well, let's just say that Devos and Mavos have had their fill of them.

"I tire of these children, brother!", Devos said to Mavos as he deflected an attack from Taranee.

"As have I, brother!", Mavos said to Devos as he sent one of Matt's attacks back at him. "Let us end this!"

"Agreed!", Devos said.

Once they got the opening they needed, the two brothers then blasted the young heroes with a powerful blast of energy, knocking them back against the wall.

"Well, that was easy.", Mavos said as they watched the teens slide down the wall and to the floor.

"And now to take care of those blasted Protectors.", Devos said as he and his brother walked towards the heroes in question.

"Not good.", Cornelia said as she put up a powerful telekinetic shield.

"Drop your shiled, Cornelia.", Alchemy said causing Cornelia to turn around and look at her friend.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said.

There the Protectors were. Each was glowing with energy and ready to use it.

"What happened to you guys?, Cornelia asked.

"We just called on our inner power.", Joel said.

"Leave Devos and Mavos to us.", Nigel said. "Go help Taranee and the others."

Alchemy then saw the worried look on Cornelia's face and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Alchemy said. "We'll be okay."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she dropped her telekinetic shield. "Good luck.", she said as she flew towards the others.

"Well, what do we have here?", Devos questioned.

"Looks like a last ditch effort to beat us.", Mavos said. "Kind of sad if you ask me."

"Indeed.", Devos said. "Using the last of their power to try and beat us, only to fail in the end."

"Then why not out your money where your mouth is!", Eric said. "One last attack! You verses us!"

"Shall we, brother?", Devos asked.

"Why not?", Mavos questioned with a smirk. "This shouldn't take long."

The two brothers then powered up for one final attack. The, without warning, both sides unleashed their attacks in powerful beams of energy! Once the attacks collided, a shockwave was made that the Guardians felt along with Matt and Caleb. The battle for victory began.

"That's a lot of power!", Taranee said.

"It felt a lot like the power we had when we went Zenith.", Will said.

"Let's just hope they can pull off a victory.", Matt said as they watched the battle unfold.

At first, both sides were dead even in power. That is until the Protectors poured more power into their attack. Seeing this, Devos and Mavos began to panic.

"What is this?", Mavos questioned. "They're beating us!"

"Not for long!", Devos said. "For we have more power to use!"

"Then let us use it, brother!", Mavos said as they began to pour more power into their attack.

Suddenly, their attack was gaining more power as it began to push against the Protectors' attack.

"Farewell, Protectors!", Devos said as he and Mavos' attack was getting closer. "For we win!"

'Okay, guys!', Angelo said to his fellow Protectors through their telepathic link. 'It's now or never!'

"Warriors' Fury!", the Protectors yelled in fury as they unleashed their full power sending it at Devos and Mavos!

And it was worth it! For that power over took the brothers' attack and sent it flying back at them, along with the Protectors' attack!

"This... This can't be happening!", Mavos screamed as the attack struck him and Devos. "Nooooooo!"

Once the attack hit, an explosion of power was unleashed, leaving a thing of smoke where the brothers were.

"So, did they win?", Caleb asked.

"Only one way ti find out.", Will said. "Hay Lin!"

"On it!", Hay Lin said as she sent a strong wing to clear the smoke away.

Once the smoke was cleared, everyone saw the Protectors still standing. As for Devos and Mavos, everyone saw they were...

**A/N: What an epic battle! But what happened to Devos and Mavos? Are they still standing, too? Or are they down for the count? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter people.**

**Please review.**


	13. Brothers Defeated & Heroes' Downtime

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Warriors' Fury!", the Protectors yelled in fury as they unleashed their full power sending it at Devos and Mavos!_

_And it was worth it! For that power over took the brothers' attack and sent it flying back at them, along with the Protectors' attack!_

_"This... This can't be happening!", Mavos screamed as the attack struck him and Devos. "Nooooooo!"_

_Once the attack hit, an explosion of power was unleashed, leaving a thing of smoke where the brothers were._

_"So, did they win?", Caleb asked._

_"Only one way ti find out.", Will said. "Hay Lin!"_

_"On it!", Hay Lin said as she sent a strong wing to clear the smoke away._

_Once the smoke was cleared, everyone saw the Protectors still standing. As for Devos and Mavos, everyone saw they were..._

**Chapter 13:**

Out cold laying on the floor! Seeing this, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, it's over!", Nigel said as he and the other Protectors dropped to their knees, tired and a bit drained from their last attack.

"You guys okay?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Martin said. "It's just that doing what we did to beat those guys drained us a bit."

"We'll be okay in a few minutes.", Alchemy said with a small smile.

"But while we're resting here, would you mind cuffing those two?", Angelo asked as he tossed Caleb and Matt some handcuffs that had a faint glow to them.

"Let me guess.", Matt said. "They'll keep Devos and Mavos from using their powers."

"You got it.", Angelo said as he pointed at Matt with a faint smile.

"Can you also put the crystal shard in this?", Martin said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a canister ansd tossed it to Will. "Once it's in the canister, anyone that's still affected by it will go back to normal."

"Works for me.", Will said.

Caleb and Matt then walked over to Devos and Mavos and cuffed them with the handcuffs, while Will put the crystal shard in the canister. Seeing that put a smile on Angelo's face, knowing that the fight was over. Just then, Mandy crawled over to him and rested her head in his lap.

"Um... Since when am I your personal pillow, Ms. Anderson?", Angelo asked in a joking manner.

"Shhh!", Mandy said with her eyes closed as she pressed a finger against Angelo's lips. "Pillows don't talk.", she said smiling.

"Well, seeing as I'm your pillow now, then allow me to let you use my coat as a blanket.", Angelo said with a grin as he took off his black trench coat and laid it over Mandy.

"Thank you.", Mandy said as she curled up under the coat getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said with a roll of his eyes.

Seeing Angelo and Mandy together made Alchemy smile thinking about her and Martin's relationship. Suddenly, she felt something draped over her shoulders. She looked down to see that it was Martin's blue trench coat. She then looked to her left to see Martin sitting next to her. He gave her a smile that she returned before resting her head on his shoulder. He then wrapped an arm around her.

"This is nice.", Alchemy said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah.", Martin said with a happy sigh himself.

"Well, this was an interesting week.", Nigel said.

"You can say that again.", Eric said with a grin. "From getting entrahlled by an old enemy."

"To finding out that our girlfriends do the same stuff we do.", Nigel finished. "And then all of us teaming up to defeat Devos and Mavos."

"Life is full of surprises.", Eric said.

"And we've had plenty as Protectors.", Nigel laughed along with Eric.

"What are you two laughing about?", Hay Lin asked as she and Taranee walked up to them.

"Nothing much.", Eric said as Hay Lin sat next to him. "Just talking about how funny life can be sometimes.", he said as he wrapped an arm around Hay Lin.

"So, what'll happen to Devos and Mavos?", Taranee asked as she sat next to Nigel.

"Well, once the Royal Family is freed from the prison cells, their in, they'll take care of those two.", Nigel explained as Taranee scooter closer to him. "Then we can head back to Gardania for a little dip in the Healling Pool."

"Which is big enough for all of us to get in.", Eric added.

"That's nice, but we don't have any swimsuits.", Hay Lin said.

"That's okay.", Eric said. "We have plenty for you all to wear."

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "We have them for when we need to use the Healing Pool. Like now."

"I wonder if your Healing Pool can help Joel and Irma.", Hay Lin joked looking over at Irma as she was walking towards Joel.

"I don't think the Healing Pool can do that.", Eric replied with a laugh.

As for said couple, Joel was sitting against the wall when he looked up to see Irma walking towards him. Joel let out a tiring sigh, for he didn't want to be bothered with Irma's complaining at the moment. So, once Irma was standing in front of him...

"Can whatever it is you have to say to me wait, Irma?", Joel questioned. "Cause I'm not in the mood for..."

"I'm sorry.", Irma said cutting him off.

"Say what?", Joel asked as he looked at Irma, who was rubbing her left arm nervously while looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about you being a Protector.", Irma said.

"Why were you so mad in the first place.", Joel asked.

"I don't know.", Irma said as she sat next to Joel. "I guess there was a part of me that didn't know what to think about it all."

"HA!", Cornelia said standing a few feet away from the couple, with Caleb, getting their attention. "Knew it!"

"Did I miss something?", Joel asked as he saw Irma give Cornelia a glare that said "not now".

"Trust me. You don't want to know.", Irma said remebering what Cornelia told her that evening. "So, can you forgive me for treating you the way I've been treating you?", she asked as she had her head hanging down.

Joel calmly reach over and gently turned and tilted Irma's head so that she was looking at him. He then smiled at her before giving her a loving kiss that she happily returned. After their kiss, they looked each other in the eyes smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes.", Irma said before they shared another kiss.

Watching this from a distance, was Cornelia and Caleb.

"It's about time.", Cornelia said. "I thought she'd never talk to him."

"Well, they're okay now.", Caleb said with a grin. "Sometimes, Irma can be a bit stubborned."

"I'll say.", Cornelia said with a grin.

'She not the only one either.', Caleb thought to himself with a grin as he looked at Cornelia. 'But she wouldn't be Cornelia if she wasn't.'

"What?", Cornelia asked as she noticed that Caleb was looking at her.

"Just happy to have a great girl like you.", Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around Cornelia.

"Are you now?", Cornelia questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well, this was a fun day.", Matt said as he took his golden mask off.

"Yeah. It's one to remember.", Will said with a grin. "I doubt anything else can happen right now."

Just then a group of men and women with blue skin and in uniforms came running into the Throne Room surpirsing everyone. The leader of the group looked around the room to see the damage that was done. But what caught his attention was Devos and Mavos out cold and cuffed.

"Devos and Mavos?", the man questioned in surprise.

He then saw the Protectors, Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"The Protectors!", the man said. "What has happened here?"

"Oh, you know.", Angelo said. "Devos and Mavos enthralled us. Then, after being freed from it, we came here and kicked their butts. No biggie."

"Once again, you've saved our world from those two.", the man said. "I wish we were here to help, but Devos got the drop n us and used some kind of crystal shard to enthrall us. When we came to our senses, we were on the other side of the city."

"No problem.", Alchemy said. "But I think that the Royal Family are in the prison cells below the palace."

"We'd of freed them by now, but we're drained from the fight with Devos and Mavos.", Martin explained.

"Say no more.", the man said. "We'll go free them. You all rest here."

The man and the troops then left the room to go free the Royal Family.

"Well, looks like we saved the day.", Matt said.

"Looks like.", Nigel said.

"So, what do you guys do after something like this?", Irma asked.

"The usual.", Joel said.

"And that would be what?", Cornelia asked.

"Well...", Angelo began to say.

Angelo's POV

Once the Royal Famuky was freed from their cells, things basiclly went back to normal in Nuva. Devos and Mavos were put in their cells that held their powers at bay and we were of course thanked for bringing the brothers to justice. Man, Devos and Mavos were ticked at getting beaten! They of coursed promised their revenge. And if by some shot of luck, they were to find a way out, we'd be ready to go after them. As for me and the others, we headed back to the Palace of Light, in Gardania to first check the droids out and then hit the Healing Pools. I'm glad Mandy and Alchemy did have all those extra swimsuits there. Otherwise, Will and the girls, along with Matt and Caleb, would be going into the Healing Pool in their underwear! As funny as that would be, I'm glad that we did have the extra swimsuits.

Normal POV

"Aw, man! Does this feel good!", Irma said as she sat next to Joel in the Healing Pool along with the others including Zala and Tala. "We so have to get one of these in Kandrakar."

"I couldn't agree more.", Cornelia said with a happy sigh while enjoying the soothing waters of the pool.

"Well what do ya know!", Matt said with a grin. "They agree on something. Now that's rare.", he said getting a laugh out of the others.

"Funny.", Irma and Cornelia said in a dull tone. "Very funny."

"I take it that those two bicker a lot?", Zala whispered Taranee and Nigel.

"You have no idea.", Taranee whispered back with a grin getting a small laugh out of Zala.

"We could tell you stories.", Nigel added with a grin.

Suddenly, Tala, who was swiming underwater, popped her head up in front of Eric and Hay Lin with a bright smile, surprising them.

"Don't scare us like that, Tala.", Eric said in a somewhat calm tone. "You can give a guy a heart attack."

"Sorry!", Tala said with a smile before turning to Hay Lin. "So, can you come back here to visit again?"

"I think I can.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"I don't see why not.", Eric said making Hay Lin smile.

"Oh! Maybe I can come to Earth!", Tala said.

"If you do, you can't use your powers, Tala.", Angelo said.

"Aaaaaaw!", Tala said. "Why not?"

"Because, not everyone on Earth has powers like us.", Mandy explained.

"It was a bit confusing for me when I first started going there.", Caleb said. "But after a while, I got used to some things."

"Oh.", Tala said. "Well, I guess I won't use my powers if I go to Earth. So, can I go, big sister?"

"We shall see, Tala.", Zala said with a kind smile. "You still have a few more lessons before you can go to certian worlds."

"Aw, nuts!", Tala said while folding her arms across her chest getting a laugh out of the others.

Watching all of this, in his Viewing Pool, in Kandrakar, the Oracle known as Himerish smiled at the scene before him.

'They seemed to of worked well together.', Himerish said to his Zala telepathiclly. 'Don't you think, sister?'

'Indeed they have, brother.', Zala said as she sat in the pool with the young heroes. 'I sense that in the future they will face dangers and challanges that test their abilities.'

'As do I, sister.', Himerish said. 'But, I also know that they will pull through those dangers and challanges.'

'Same here, brother.', Zala said with a smile. 'Same here.'

"Why are you so happy, Zala?', Alchemy asked.

"Oh! No reason.", Zala said. "Just thinking about some things."

"Oh. Okay.", Alchemy said before turning her attention to Martin.

'I think we better cut our link and talk later, Himerish.', Zala said with a giggle.

'I believe you are right, Zala.', Himerish said with a grin. 'Goodbye for now.'

'See ya.', Zala said as they cut their link.

With a grin, Himerish headed for his personal chambers, where he had his own pool to relax in.

"I think I'll take a relaxing dip in my pool.", Himerish said with a small smile.

As he was making his way to his chambers, Himerish thought about the possible future that laid ahead for the Guardians and Protectors and smiled.

"The future looks bright.", he said. "Very bright indeed."

Back on Gardania, everyone was dressed and ready for some fun. A few minutes later, the Protectors were in their rides, on a race track that was outside the palace. As for the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb, they were sitting in some stands with Zala, Tala, and Elyon who Alchemy went to get and bring there.

"Okay, gang!", Aneglo said to his fellow Protectors through their com-links. "You all know the rules. First one around the track five times wins!"

"And that's going to be me!", Nigel said as he revved up The Bullet.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Alchemy said doing the same with The Pulse.

"Think again, people!", Joel said from within The Tanker.

"We so got this one!", Martin said.

"Well, this is going to be fun.", Mandy said with a grin.

"It'll be more fun when I win!", Eric said revving up his Sky Cutter.

"I think some people are showing off for their girlfriends.", Angelo said referring to Joel, Nigel, and Eric.

"Looks like.", Mandy said in agreement.

Up in the stands the others were cheering on their friends or boyfriends.

"Go Eric!", Hay Lin cheered for her boyfriend.

"Go Nigel!", Taranee cheered for her boyfriend.

"Kick butt, Joel!", Irma cheered followed with a whistle.

"Go, Alchemy!", Cornelia and Elyon cheered.

"So, when will they start?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "I don't see any starting lights."

"Me neither.", Will said looking around.

"Can I do it this time, Zala?", Tala asked.

"Go ahead.", Zala said with a smile.

"Yes!", Tala said as she formed as ball of light and sent it down to the starting line.

"Watch this.", Tala said to the others.

Everyone watched as the ball of light floated at the starting line. Then it suddenly turned red. Then it turned yellow. And finally, it turned green followed by it going off like fireworks. Once it did that, the Protectors took off racing around the track. As they raced around the track, their friends cheered them on not knowing who was going to win. But in a way, it didn't matter. For they along with the Protectors were having a good time. And with all the dangers out there that they'd be facing sooner or later, it was times like this that they loved.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well folks, that's a wrap! I hope you like the story, cause it was fun for me to write. Now, I'm off to work on my other stories. See ya around!**

**Please review.**


End file.
